Aldéran 29 : Jusqu'au dernier souffle
by iloveharlock
Summary: Ignorant avoir été mortellement contaminé par son père, Aldéran poursuit ses missions, à tous les niveaux. Et, au retour, Lazaryne est toujours en embuscade, prête à tout pour l'avoir pour elle seule. Mais le pire danger est bien le mal en Aldéran et aucun de ses proches ou de ses amis ne voit comment pouvoir le tirer de ce mauvais pas.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, Warius et son Karyu, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

- On est toujours dans l'espace ?

Aldéran rit au nez de son ancien jumeau.

- C'est toi le spécialiste des Sanctuaires, tu y vis à l'année ! protesta-t-il. Moi, je ne fais que me prendre des gnons, la plupart des fois où j'en croise un, le plus souvent par le plus grand des hasards !

- Ca paraît tellement réel, murmura Clio.

- Du point de vue surnaturel, ça l'est, fit Aldéran. Tout est en équilibre, parfaitement placé. C'est tangible, avec les influences bénéfiques et les mauvaises. Nos corps et nos esprits y réagissent de la même façon que dans notre monde d'origine. On peut parler de dimension parallèle car cet univers existe. Le juste milieu, je dirais, c'est le Sanctuaire de Terra IV qui est bien une planète de l'Union tout en étant désormais entourée du halo surnaturel diffusé par l'Arbre de Vie.

- Et toi, releva Kwendel.

- Qui, moi ?

- L'Arbre de Vie et toi, vous êtes indissociables, ainsi qu'avec le blanc Centaure ailé Tilkon. Depuis quand il faut te mettre les points les i ?

- Je ne pense pas surnaturel 24h/24. Heureusement, tout le reste du temps, je suis parfaitement normal.

A la fin de la phrase, Kwendel éclata de rire, ce qui vexa son frère roux.

* * *

Le Sanctuaire des Sirènes était un écosystème fleuri, aéré, coloré. Le ciel était limpide au possible, quasiment sans nuage, lumineux mais la chaleur ne semblait pas écrasante.

Alors qu'il volait à relativement basse altitude, l'_Arcadia_ passait au-dessus de prairies, lacs, montagnes, forêts.

- On a droit à toute la panoplie de la nature, remarqua Toshiro.

- Très bucolique, ajouta Clio. C'est… charmant.

- Oui, comme doit l'être le chant des Sirènes, envisagea Kwendel.

- Il manque pourtant quelque chose, jeta Aldéran qui affichait toujours une moue boudeuse.

La Jurassienne se tourna vers celui qui était depuis des années l'aîné des jumeaux.

- L'océan.

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Les Sirènes sont des poissons, elles ont besoin d'eau. Et, à moins que je ne me trompe, on n'en a jamais croisées dans des lacs ou des rivières… Il leur faut de l'eau salée.

- On les a appelées Sirènes, mais il n'a jamais été avéré qu'elles en étaient bien, souligna l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Aldéran, Kwendel, soyez prudents, car qu'elles veuillent vous séduire ou vous détruire, leurs intentions vont à l'encontre de votre objectif, les garçons.

- Tu penses que c'est maintenant que les Sirènes vont chanter pour prendre le contrôle de leur volonté ? glissa Clio.

- Ca me semblerait logique. Mais, quoi qu'ai dit Aldie tout à l'heure, il n'y a rien de rationnel dans le fonctionnement d'un Sanctuaire !

- Détrompe-toi, Toshy ! siffla Aldéran. Un Sanctuaire est au contraire ce qu'il a de plus cohérent. Et il interagit avec les « invités ». D'ailleurs, on a souhaité voir l'océan, et voici les mers profondes, ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt l'immense étendue aquatique sous le ventre de l'_Arcadia_.

- Le Sanctuaire est en constante mutation ? tressaillit la Jurassienne.

- Oui. Tout comme via l'Arbre de Vie, je peux commander à la flore de Terra IV, la reine des Sirènes nous offre ce que nous voulons pour mieux refermer sa nasse sur nous.

* * *

Un long moment, le vaisseau vert survola l'océan qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose encore visible du Sanctuaire.

- La météo change, annonça Toshiro. Ca va être un sacré grain si j'en crois mes caméras extérieures.

- Tes scans ne fonctionnent pas ? s'étonna Kwendel qui ne savait vers où diriger son regard vu que les micros du synthétiseur vocal du Grand Ordinateur répercutait les mots avec une acoustique parfaite.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se répercuter ou enregistrer ce qu'ils ne perçoivent pas ! En dépit de ce que vous avez sous les yeux, mes circuits en revanche se perdent dans un vide pareil à l'espace sidéral.

- Charmant, en effet, commenta Clio. Au fait, est-ce moi, ou n'a-t-on pas vu âme qui vive depuis qu'on a débarqué ici ?

- Pas un animal dans les différents biotopes survolés, confirma Toshiro. Et je n'ai pas repéré un oiseau ou un poisson dans cet océan.

- Des fleurs aperçues, je n'en ai reconnu aucune, reprit Kwendel. Si ça se trouve, nous sommes passés devant les salophores sans le savoir !

Clio pinça les plis de sa longue robe argentée et fit quelques pas.

- Et vous ne percevez rien, les rouquins ? Aldie, tu m'as toujours dit que ta sensibilité surnaturelle était à son plus haut niveau au contact d'un Sanctuaire !

- Les Sirènes ont beau avoir un buste de femme, j'imagine que leur queue de poisson rend leur sang froid. Et il faut compter avec les milliards de mètres cubes d'eau en-dessous de nous, c'est un écran naturel. Et pas davantage quelque chose au sonar, Toshy ?

- Absolument aucun écho, Aldie. Pas de bancs de poissons, pas de mammifères aquatique quelle que soit sa taille, pas de nappes d'algues. Absence totale de vie… Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais côtoyé un tel Sanctuaire. D'ordinaire, toutes les merdes me tombent dessus d'entrée, et là ça fait des heures qu'on vole sans voir de fin à cet océan.

- Pas des heures, deux jours, rectifia l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. La chronométrie du bord fonctionne, elle.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas de vie, mais le Non-Temps fait qu'on ne ressent ni la faim ni la fatigue. Mais quelque chose me souffle que nous serons sous peu sensibles à des influences bien moins agréables…

- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles avec bon sens, Aldie, grogna Kwendel. Enfin, au moins, on est au sec !

Les trois regards se tournèrent vers les grandes baies vitrées de la passerelle, derrière lesquelles explosait un véritable ouragan, les éclairs aussi déchaînés que les vents qui agitaient la surface des flots.

- Ca ne rime à rien, siffla encore Aldéran.

- Mais ça, ce n'est pas bon ! se récria Clio alors qu'une vague monstrueuse s'était élevée, s'enroulant autour du vaisseau, le précipitant dans les flots.

L'_Arcadia_ coula comme une pierre.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Après avoir encore vainement tenté de ranimer son aîné et la Jurassienne, Kwendel avait à nouveau fait le tour de l'étrange cellule.

Les murs étaient composés d'écailles géantes, une sorte d'arête devait obturer ce qui était l'unique sortie de la salle. Et si le sol était dur et glacé, le plafond semblait curieusement mou, mouvant même.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas les odeurs, ma migraine suffit amplement marmonna Kwendel qui, s'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, avait été bien secoué par quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à une téléportation depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

Il posa la paume de sa main sur une écaille et un frisson le parcourut.

« Je suppose que nous sommes au fond de l'océan, au cœur du Sanctuaire… Si les Sirènes ne nous dévorent pas, on va surtout mourir de froid si la température continue de chuter ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre ici qu'on vienne me chercher ! Je suis mort, ça ma confère quelques avantages… ».

Il revint au mur le plus proche, appuya à nouveau sa main sur une écaille mais cette fois il traversa la paroi et se retrouva dans un couloir au plafond arrondi, comme étançonné par d'immenses arrêtes recourbées.

« Pourquoi il n'y a pas des panneaux fléchés… ».

En un réflexe, Kwendel partit vers la droite, débouchant rapidement dans une sorte de carrefour.

Il leva les yeux et distingua effectivement la masse de l'océan au dessus de lui, sombre, menaçant de par l'absence de vie.

« Ce cœur de Sanctuaire doit disposer d'un sacré bouclier d'énergie pour ne pas céder sous la pression des milliards de mètres cubes d'eau. ».

Il s'approcha d'une sorte de fenêtre ronde et aperçut une partie de la structure de la conglomération des Sirènes : des tunnels transparents, des tours elles aussi écailleuses, des dômes translucides hérissés de piques.

Incongru, le battement d'ailes se rapprocha, le faisant se retourner et il aperçut ce qui était indéniablement une Sirène !

La silhouette était fine, déliée, avec des courbes agréables, l'épiderme d'écailles fines ce qui donnait une impression de combinaison parfaite pour glisser dans l'eau, la queue de poisson n'étant que le prolongement du corps. La longue chevelure tenait de la crinière léonine plutôt, les yeux verts en amande et une inattendue paire d'ailes lui permettait de voler – à moins que cela ne tienne davantage de nageoires translucides – dans le dos. En revanche, le trident à pointes de métal pointé droit sur lui qu'elle tenait entre les mains n'avait rien d'agréable !

Kwendel eut néanmoins un ricanement.

« C'est ça, braque ta fourchette sur mon cœur, je n'en ai plus ! ».

- Tu ne peux pas ne plus avoir de cœur, tous ceux de ton espèce en ont un, voire plusieurs !

- Ah, télépathe en plus… Logique, ajouta Kwendel alors que la bouche de la Sirène s'était agitée mais seul un gargouillis en était sorti, les mots résonnant directement dans sa tête. Tu es donc une Sirène.

- Je suis Laéryane, la capitaine des gardes de mon Impératrice.

- Une Impératrice, rien que ça… Elle est où, cette charmante créature et qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

- C'est vous qui avez pénétré notre domaine ! protesta la Sirène en le faisant avancer devant elle, lui piquant le bas des reins de son trident.

- Oui, la symbolique phallique était évidente quand nous avons traversé la bulle. Mon frère et moi avons entendu votre chant, mais il était inutile, le Sanctuaire était notre objectif !

- L'Impératrice Morgaude l'avait compris et elle a donc attendu que vous soyez à portée pour vous transférer au cœur du Sanctuaire.

Laéryane poussa finalement le grand rouquin balafré dans une pièce ronde, vide, des colonnes en forme d'arêtes n'étant là que pour la décoration, d'autres entourant en une sorte de barrière un immense sofa de cristal.

- Ce n'est pas avec toi que mon Impératrice voulait s'entretenir, bien que tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. Expression humaine erronée par ailleurs car il n'y a pas deux gouttes identiques ! Le transfert a éprouvé tes deux compagnons de voyage mais il ne t'a pas affecté…

- Cet être est étrange, anormal, jeta alors une voix basse et grave.

- Je peux te retourner la remarque, Morgaude ! aboya Kwendel par ailleurs proprement effrayé par la nouvelle venue.

L'Impératrice des Sirène avait peut-être le buste de ses congénères, mais sa queue de serpent de mer devant faire dans les cinq mètres et son épine dorsale était hérissée de plaquettes triangulaires en corail tranchant. Des babines marquaient ses joues creuses, les incisives dépassaient de trois bons centimètres depuis la lèvre supérieure et ses doigts étaient terminées par de démesurées griffes.

Froide, reptilienne, Morgaude était une machine de mort et même le serial killer qu'avait été Kwendel ne lui arrivait pas à la nageoire !

- Je suppose que comme tous ceux qui t'ont précédé, enfin ceux que nous n'avions pas attirés pour nous repaître de leur chair, tu es là pour nos précieuses salophores.

- Effectivement, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, tenta Kwendel alors qu'ils ne se faisait aucune illusion quant aux intentions de l'Impératrice. Mais, ça ce sera à mon frère d'argumenter puisqu'il a repris le voyage de notre père.

- Oui, je l'écouterai une fois qu'il sera réveillé. Plus vous serez transi de froid, plus délectables vous serez à la dégustation !

- Aldéran et moi pourrions te réserver quelques surprises, prévint-il. Et tu as dû constater que ta cellule ne me retenait pas !

- Possible, mais avec le vaisseau vert posé au fond de cette abysse, tu n'as aucun moyen de pouvoir aller plus loin !

- Attends un peu que mon frère et moi nous agissions ensemble, ça pourrait bien te scotcher !

Au rire de Morgaude, Kwendel eut la confirmation qu'il ne faisait absolument pas illusion, et qu'avec raison elle faisait entière confiance à sa supériorité !

« Encore heureux que l'autre vieux pirate ne se soit pas enferré dans son projet, il n'aurait jamais survécu à la téléportation ! ».

Laéryane ne l'ayant pas lâché d'un battement de nageoire, Kwendel réintégra docilement la cellule où Aldéran et Clio étaient toujours inconscients.

Il s'assit dos au mur, attendant leur réveil.

* * *

- Pourquoi ce serait uniquement à moi de m'exprimer ? grogna Aldéran. Tu t'es joint de ton plein gré à notre petite expédition, et tu en connais aussi bien que moi chaque point !

- Morgaude avait l'air de tenir à ce que ce soit toi son interlocuteur… Normal puisque c'est toi qui as été désigné meneur de notre expédition.

- Oui, encore un de ces multiples jours où j'aurais dû me casser une jambe au lieu de m'embarquer dans cette histoire !

Kwendel rit.

- Il fallait bien être un irresponsable comme toi pour être volontaire sur ce coup !

- Oh ça va, inutile d'insister !

L'ancien jumeau d'Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu retiens autant les pouvoirs de ton propre Sanctuaires ? L'Impératrice a beau être grande et féroce, elle ne ferait pas le poids devant nous deux, trois si Clio s'en mêlait ! On la balaye puis on va jouer les horticulteurs à récolter ces salophores !

- Je vois mal comment tu le pourrais, Kwendel, intervint la Jurassienne, tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi ça ressemble !

- C'est qui l'irresponsable là ? se vengea Aldéran sans cesser de marcher de long en large, le froid ambiant le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

- On ne va pas ergoter plus. Morgaude et sa capitaine des gardes ne peuvent que rêver de nous voir nous bouffer le nez !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te disputer, Kwendel. Notre père voulait venir expliquer pourquoi il avait tant besoin de ces salophores, je le ferai à sa place, comme je m'y suis engagé. Bon, quand est-ce que ces poissons viennent me sortir de ce frigo ? !

- Je pourrais retraverser le mur, mais je n'ai pas vu de système d'ouverture. Laéryane a utilisé son trident pour le faire. Je ne peux pas t'aider, sur ce coup. Mais si je perçois que ça tourne mal entre Morgaude et toi, je serai là.

- Mais je n'en doutais pas, sourit Aldéran. Tu es venu pour en découdre !

- Ben oui, je m'ennuie tellement au quotidien !

Et Aldéran rit plus franchement encore, ne prenant guère garde au silence de Clio qui devait songer que son frère et lui prenaient la situation avec bien trop de légèreté !

* * *

La capitaine des gardes de l'Impératrice des Sirènes était revenue, et c'était bien Aldéran qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

Dans la salle au plafond translucide, Aldéran avait lui aussi levé les yeux et vu des dizaines de Sirènes nager dans l'océan, la pression ne les affectant visiblement pas.

« Nombreuses, et chacune redoutable. Cette prison liquide est le piège le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! ».

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, ironisa Laéryane.

- Aucune importance, j'ai juste à convaincre ton Impératrice.

La Sirène éclata de rire alors qu'il entrait dans la salle où Morgaude l'attendait.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Aldéran tenta de refouler au plus profond de lui la répulsion instinctive que lui causait la vue de la reptilienne Impératrice des Sirènes qui glissait silencieusement sur les murs de la salle, le couvant de ses yeux rouges en amande.

Il se força à demeurer les bras le long du corps, réfrénant l'énergie surnaturelle qui bouillait en lui en réaction spontanée, tentant de passer pour un humain parfaitement normal.

- Je m'appelle Aldéran Skendromme, je suis venu pour le nectar de tes salophores.

- Celui qui est ton frère a déjà dû te dire qu'elle avait été ma réponse.

- Oui, mais c'est avec moi que tu souhaitais t'entretenir… Mais à moins que tu ne nous aies fait mettre au congélo pour avoir la chair la plus fraîche possible, je ne t'apprendrai rien de plus que ne l'aurait fait mon cadet. J'ai besoin du nectar pour sauver la vie de ma mère.

Morgaude revint au sol, se rapprochant d'Aldéran qui avait une furieuse envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, le souffle froid de la Sirène passant sur sa joue balafrée.

- L'humaine pour laquelle tu es là n'est pas ta mère, et elle est encore plus une étrangère pour celui qui était ton jumeau.

Aldéran retint le soupir qui lui montait.

- Tu n'as donc jamais ignoré qui j'étais…

- Je me dois de veiller sur le Sanctuaire de mes sœurs, j'ai à les approvisionner, à les protéger. Aussi quand une menace telle que toi se profile, il me faut être plus prudente que jamais ! Tu as ton propre Sanctuaire, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

- Mon Sanctuaire fonctionne très bien sans que je m'en mêle, la plupart du temps. Là, j'effectue une démarche strictement privée. Mais si tu veux mêler mon autre nature à la discussion, ça ne me gêne pas !

Aldéran fit apparaître le signe de son Sanctuaire à son front et déploya ses ailes noires.

* * *

Kwendel et Clio tressaillirent en même temps.

- Ca a commencé, murmurèrent-ils.

De la tête, la Jurassienne approuva.

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, Aldie a levé le voile sur ce qu'il est, au plus profond. Reste à voir s'il sera à la hauteur…

- Je vais le rejoindre. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Si tu peux m'y conduire, bien sûr que je ne vous lâche pas !

- Tiens-moi bien par la main, je vais voir si je peux étendre mon pouvoir à toi et te faire traverser le mur.

- Sinon, crois bien que je ne vais plus me retenir, moi aussi, et exploser cette porte !

* * *

En déboulant dans la salle de l'Impératrice, Kwendel et Clio constatèrent qu'une vingtaine de Sirènes gardes menées par leur capitaine s'y trouvaient déjà, trident aux poings.

- Nous sommes là, Aldie.

- Minables insectes humains, ce sont des centaines de mes sujettes qui convergent vers ici, glapit Morgaude. Vous êtes prêts à en découdre, à tout donner pour l'aîné des rouquins ?

- J'ai promis à mon père d'accomplir sa mission, siffla ledit rouquin. Je ne repartirai pas d'ici sans le nectar. Kwendel peut arrêter les tridents en pleine course ou tirs, et moi je t'ouvrirai comme un fruit blet, Morgaude !

Pour sa part, Kwendel n'était pas sûr du tout de parvenir à réaliser ce que son ancien jumeau venait d'affirmer, mais il n'entendait pas lui casser son plan en le révélant à ce moment !

- Ah oui ? ricana cette dernière.

- On coupe la tête, le reste du corps est inoffensif. Tu es la tête et tes Sirènes le corps. Je dois, en plus, te faire un dessin ? !

- Tu condamnerais mon Sanctuaire pour celle qui t'a fait élever ? Je le répète, tu n'as aucun lien de sang avec cette humaine, tu n'as pas à risquer ta vie dans ce combat où je t'assure que ta victoire n'est absolument pas acquise !

- Voilà pourquoi je réitère ma demande, Impératrice : j'ai besoin du nectar de salophore.

A la stupéfaction de Kwendel et de Clio, à leur horreur aussi, Aldéran fit disparaître ses ailes et plia un genou devant Morgaude. Je t'en prie, Impératrice, accède à ma requête, si je l'ai, je t'offrirai ce que tu me demanderas.

Un interminable moment, le silence fut complet, les deux clans – disproportionnés dans le nombre – figés, et comme annoncé des dizaines de Sirènes approchant de tous les tunnels en voletant.

« Aldéran, tu as complètement perdu la tête », s'affola Clio, prête à se battre à sa place.

**4.**

- Tu ne pouvais rien m'offrir, Aldéran. Tu m'avais donné la seule chose capable de me permettre de répondre à ton désir : un signe de non-agression !

L'Impératrice des Sirènes se trouvait à présent dans ce qui devait être son appartement, très vide lui aussi, austère, sans la moindre draperie, les murs et le plafond transparents permettant de voir les abysses alentours. Aldéran, Kwendel et Clio étaient face à elle, assis en tailleur devant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une table basse,

- Aurions-nous eu une chance, en affrontement total ? questionna alors le cadet des jumeaux.

- Ca aurait été long, éprouvant, et impossible de déterminer quel camp l'aurait emporté, reconnut Morgaude. Vous deux les rouquins, trois avec cette Jurassienne vous auriez tenu la dragée haute à mes Sirènes.

- Mais nous aurions perdu au final, glissa Aldéran.

- Comment cela ? s'étonnèrent son frère et son amie.

- Si nous avions abattu Morgaude, l'équilibre du Sanctuaire aurait été rompu, le bouclier aurait cédé et l'océan aurait tout envahi. Pas de souci pour les sirènes, mais nous nous aurions été réduits en bouillie par la pression !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, reconnut Clio.

- Ca m'a soudain traversé l'esprit comme une évidence, avoua Aldéran. Se lancer dans ce combat était pure folie. Morgaude ne pouvait que l'emporter, sur tous les points. J'ai donc rendu les armes avant même le premier engagement. Désolé, Kwendel, pas de baston au programme !

- Je crois que je préfère ça, malgré tout.

Aldéran prit une bonne inspiration.

- Nous permettras-tu d'accéder aux salophores, Impératrice ?

- Mais, les salophores n'ont jamais été des plantes !

Pas trop rassurés, Aldéran, Kwendel et Clio avaient vu une quinzaine de Sirènes envahir l'appartement de leur Impératrice, et la capitaine des gardes s'était approchée de cette dernière, tenant au creux de la main une amphore de verre et de métal.

- Dans notre langue gargouillante, sampholère désigne nos yeux. Pour une raison que j'ignore, et le temps passant, vous avez déformé ce terme pour le transformer en salophore.

Aldéran sursauta, posant les mains sur le bord de la table basse et se penchant légèrement en avant.

- Il ne s'est jamais s'agit du nectar de fleurs… mais de larmes de Sirènes !

- Mes larmes, précisa encore la reptilienne Impératrice. Tu constates à présent toute l'inanité de notre combat, Aldéran. En me terrassant, tu te serais privé de ce que tu étais venu chercher !

- Je comprends. Nous ne sommes pas passés loin du désastre, pour nous tous…

Laéryane revint vers Aldéran qui se leva. Elle lui tendit l'ampoule contenant les larmes de Morgaude.

- Cela guérira la femme qui t'a donné tout son amour. En échange, mon Impératrice requiert néanmoins une promesse…

- J'imagine que c'est celle de ne pas révéler la vérité sur le nectar ?

- Oui. Nous attirons nos proies par le chant pour nous nourrir. Mais si on venait à savoir pour les larmes, nous serions envahies, voire pire. Là, nous avons fait bombance le mois dernier avec un convoi commercial, nous ne réapparaîtrons pas avant des mois !

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Est-ce que nous renvoyer à bord de notre vaisseau va autant nous éprouver qu'à l'aller ?

- Le premier transfert était lui aussi une épreuve, voir si vous étiez assez solides, et ensuite tester vos réactions face à nous qui ne pouvons que passer pour des monstres à vos yeux – bien que votre propre apparence nous fasse le même effet, répondit Morgaude. Cette fois, je protègerai vos esprits et vos corps, vous ne ressentirez absolument rien. Adieu.

* * *

Ayant retrouvé la surface de l'océan, l'_Arcadia_ avait traversé l'atmosphère du Sanctuaire, percé une seconde fois la bulle entourant le Sanctuaire des Sirènes, et ainsi retrouvé l'espace familier et repris les coordonnées de vol du retour vers Ragel.

Dans l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, Clio avait entrepris de vider une bouteille de vin à la santé de son ami quand Kwendel la rejoignit.

- Aldie n'est pas chez lui ?

- Yul, le Doc mécanoïde le garde à l'Infirmerie, expliqua la Jurassienne entre deux gorgées de son repas. Aldéran est revenu brûlant de fièvre du cœur du Sanctuaire de Morgaude. Il doit profiter du voyage de retour pour évacuer toute la pression et les angoisses accumulées. Il a pris un risque insensé en s'agenouillant devant cette Impératrice, je crois que ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalise les risques encourus par cette reddition, autant pour lui que pour nous. Il a besoin de décompresser, avant de reprendre sa vie avec les siens et au Bureau.

- En ce cas, je ne lui suis plus utile. Je rentre aussi chez moi, conclut Kwendel en disparaissant.


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Bien que ses doigts soient de métal, l'épiderme qui les recouvrait était doux et chaud et les points de tactilité étaient d'une extrême sensibilité. Ayant senti son patient se raidir dès les premières palpations, Yul avait poursuivi méticuleusement son auscultation.

- Tu peux refermer ta chemise, Aldie.

- Alors, Doc ?

- Il n'y a plus la moindre trace d'infection. La cicatrisation de ton incision s'est faite en profondeur et tous les tissus sont sains.

- Tu m'as fait un peu mal.

- Lesdits tissus demeurent sensibles, j'en conviens. C'est normal. Cette pièce de métal s'était profondément enfoncée dans ton abdomen. Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle ne touche aucun organe.

- Aldéran ricana.

- Quand les trois encapuchonnés ont requinqué mon corps à bout, ils m'ont même rendu la rate que l'on m'avait pourtant ôtée auparavant ! Je ne peux quand même pas jouer de malchance à chaque fois !

Aldéran laissa tomber les pans pointus de sa chemise bleu pâle au dessus de son pantalon de cuir couleur de cuivre.

- Cette plaie a quand même beaucoup saigné, remarqua-t-il, sur le ton d'un professionnel d'un métier dangereux dont les blessures faisaient partie du quotidien.

- Oui. C'était en bonne voie quand ton père t'a bien défoncé le côté alors que la vague d'astéroïdes secouaient son vaisseau et le tien comme des petits bouchons. Des sutures internes ont sauté, ce qui est à l'origine de l'abondant saignement alors, et ceux qui ont suivi avant que mes propres agrafes ne prennent – tout était bien enflammé. Je peux t'avouer maintenant que j'ai craint de devoir te faire repasser sur le billard pour procéder à des soins en repartant du début. Mais il n'y a plus à s'en faire désormais. Sois quand même prudent !

- Comme toujours, ironisa Aldéran en fourrageant dans sa crinière flamboyante.

- Aldie ! protesta le Doc mécanoïde.

Le grand rouquin balafré eut un sourire coquin.

- Allons, Doc, ne me dis pas qu'après toutes ces années, tu ne me connais pas ? Et tu sais très bien que si je me lançais dans des efforts inconsidérés, ça me ferait hurler de douleur et me paralyserait de souffrance… Je n'ai pas envie de passer une troisième fois par là, je peux te l'assurer ! Ca va, maintenant que nous sommes en approche de Ragel, tu me libères de tes services ?

- Tu n'as plus qu'à te tourner vers ton médecin habituel, Aldéran, pour la dernière phase du suivi. Juste une dernière chose, je voudrais te faire une prise de sang.

- Pas le temps. On doit se caler en orbite et j'ai à rentrer chez moi.

- Voici une prescription pour en faire une, à ta meilleure convenance, et essaye de ne pas tarder.

- Pourquoi, tu te tracasses malgré tout ?

- Non, juste une habitude de routine, pour que ton dossier soit complet.

Aldéran s'étira prudemment.

- En ce cas, si ça n'urge pas, je ferai passer toutes mes autres priorités avant ! A un de ces jours, Doc !

- Bonne chance à toi, Aldie.

* * *

Alors que l'_Arcadia_ s'apprêtait à s'arrimer au Dock Orbital Albior II, Aldéran avait préparé une très petite valise, juste de quoi se changer et quelques effets de toilette.

Il leva la tête vers Clio qui se contentait d'emporter une énorme bouteille de saké serrée précieusement contre elle.

- Tu voyages toujours très léger, remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans les mains, répondit-elle en devant esquisser un sourire en dépit de son absence de bouche. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai très hâte de retrouver ton père !

- Il te faudra cependant patienter. Une fois que maman aura avalé les larmes, il demeurera auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle est tirée d'affaire.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je suis juste heureuse qu'il puisse encore profiter de la blonde de sa vie. Son bonheur me comble, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Aldéran prit son téléphone qui émettait sa mélodie.

- Toshy, tu relaies les appels de la surface terrestre jusqu'ici ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Elle a dit que c'était personnel.

- Elle ?

- Salut, rouquin de mes rêves, fit la voix de Lazaryne une fois qu'Aldéran eut porté le téléphone à son oreille. J'ai su que tu étais de retour. J'aimerais beaucoup que ta première visite soit pour moi. Tu m'as trop manqué et comme je sais que je risque de ne pas pouvoir te voir tranquillement une fois que tu auras repris le boulot… Viens, je te rappelle mon adresse.

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement, tu me l'avais donnée à Mochan. J'arrive.

Clio posa ses yeux en amande sur le grand rouquin balafré.

- Cette femme, ce n'est pas… la tienne !

- Ca me regarde ! coupa Aldéran. Nous sommes arrivés, je pars !

- Ne fais pas ça, Aldie, pria encore la Jurassienne.

- C'est trop tard, ricana Aldéran en reprenant son rôle d'amant de la Médiatrice des Polices.

**6.**

Le taxi avait déposé Aldéran devant l'immeuble où Lazaryne Séragosse louait un immense penthouse.

- Laissez tourner le compteur, pria-t-il à l'adresse du chauffeur.

- Si vous en avez pour un moment, ça va vous coûter un max…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce point.

Aldéran agita sa gold card, qui était pourtant de couleur noire, signe de sa limite de crédit illimitée sur son compte.

- Attendez que je revienne.

- A votre service, monsieur. Je patiente sur ce parking.

Aldéran régla déjà la première partie de la course et claqua la portière, songeant que même si le taxi partait avec son léger bagage, rien de personnel ne serait emporté.

Sur le seuil de l'immeuble, il s'arrêta un instant, avec l'instinctive sensation d'être observé, mais entre l'agitation des déplacements de personnes et de véhicules, il ne distingua rien de familier ou au contraire d'incongru.

« Je deviens vraiment parano avec l'âge, moi… Qui me surveillerait ? Même Ayvi n'est pas certaine de mon heure précise de retour sur le plancher des vaches. Il n'y a que cette psychopathe de Laza pour avoir eu un regard pour les communications entre _Skendromme Industry_ et l'_Arcadia_ pour connaître l'instant précis de son retour ! ».

* * *

Prudente, elle aussi, Lazaryne avait ouvert la porte de son penthouse, avec un regard pour le couloir désert du couloir.

La grande et musclée femme à la courte chevelure d'un blond cendré, était habillée comme à l'ordinaire, en strict tailleur gris perle, bijoux sur elle, talons haut et maquillage soigné et même un peu outrancier, parfumée.

- Quoi, tu m'espérais en déshabillé, à moitié à poil quasi, et sur ces mêmes talons hauts ? pouffa-t-elle en le prenant par le cou pour l'embrasser goulûment.

- Oui… Je suis très cliché. Et je regarde beaucoup de films ! Si ma maîtresse m'appelle, que j'obéis au claquement de doigts, la queue au garde à vous, c'est pour qu'elle aussi soit prête !

- Et l'amour de ta vie aux mèches multicolores ? remarqua Lazaryne qui avait proposé un sage jus de fruit à la place du champagne et des fraises eux aussi attendus en matière de cliché.

- Ayvanère n'a même pas anticipé ma venue… Elle attend, en bobonne avant l'âge, finissant sa convalescence. Et donc même si j'avais couru la rejoindre, elle n'aurait pu m'accorder que quelques baisers, caresses, m'allumant sans que je puisse la soulever et la bourrer à fond.

- Je ne sers pas de bouche-trou ! gronda Lazaryne qui avait cependant défait les boutons de la veste de son tailleur pour effectivement faire apparaître une nuisette en dentelles qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de ses formes !

- Ne t'illusionne pas, Laza. A Mochan, la situation s'accordait avec mes désirs. J'étais en manque, tu étais là. Tu m'as séduit aussi et j'en avais très envie.

- Nous ne sommes plus à Mochan…

- Et je suis venu dès ton appel !

Lazaryne ne put retenir un sourire victorieux, enlaçant à nouveau Aldéran, se collant et se frottant à lui en mouvements lascifs extrêmement clairs, ses doigts se glissant soudain entre les jambes du pantalon pour se refermer sur l'intimité qu'elle espérait.

- Tu avais raison : tu es venu ici au garde à vous ! Et maintenant, que m'offres-tu de plus que la sage séance de sexe conjugale ?

Aldéran la saisit par les fesses, l'amenant sur la table de la salle à manger, déboutonnant également la courte jupe avant de la faire voler derrière lui.

- Belle lingerie, dommage que je doive la sacrifier.

- Ravage-moi, c'est tout ce que je veux !

- Evite de frapper mon flanc blessé, c'est encore sensible, prévint-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de tous tes autres sens ainsi que des autres parties de ton corps !

- Je suis bien venu pour ça !

Lazaryne se saisissant de lui par le col, Aldéran se laissa entraîner, songeant que s'il voulait que l'affolée du cul entre les cuisses de laquelle il était devait ne plus représenter une menace pour sa femme légitime et son foyer, il devait la gauler au mieux de sa forme.

Le lit d'eau avait un cachet lui aussi assez impersonnel, mais il avait au moins permis à Aldéran d'honorer Lazaryne, lui donnant l'impression d'atteindre la félicité, à nouveau, alors qu'il n'avait fait que le service minimum s'il devait songer à ce qu'il partageait avec Ayvanère et leurs ébats si précieux à sa mémoire et à son cœur.

Lazaryne avait été comblée, s'était endormie écartelée, ravie, mais Aldéran s'était relevé en sentant son peu de sensations s'évacuer sous la rapide douche.

« Et maintenant, ne t'en déplaise, Laza, je vais rejoindre la seule femme de ma vie ! Elle et moi ne pouvons… Mais Ayvi et moi partageons bien plus de par l'union de nos âmes que par les cris que nous venons de nous arracher l'un l'autre. Ayvanère est la lumière de ma vie et je retournerai toujours auprès d'elle car elle est fragile et inaltérable. Ce que tu ne comprendras jamais, Laza. Comment d'ailleurs pourrais-tu savoir quoi que ce soit de l'amour véritable, partagé, année après année ? ! ».

Se sentant mieux, mais pas trop au vu de ce qu'il venait de faire, Aldéran retrouva le taxi qui l'attendait effectivement.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur et donna alors l'adresse de son propre domicile.

- Au plus vite, chauffeur, j'ai à rentrer chez moi !

- Tout de suite, monsieur, répondit le chauffeur dont le ton indiquait clairement qu'il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi son roux client s'était rendu à l'immeuble, et pourquoi il s'était attardé près de trois heures durant !

Aldéran soupira, soulagé d'être à nouveau débarrassé de Lazaryne pour quelques temps. Il se détendit.

* * *

Au volant de sa berline, Skyrone avait suivi du regard son cadet roux qui avait quitté l'immeuble et était remonté dans son taxi.

« Aldie, qu'as-tu donc fait… ? Le pire, je le crains, comme moi… ».


	5. Chapter 5

**7.**

Se redressant sur un coude, Aldéran roula sur son flanc intact et se pencha sur Ayvanère allongée près de lui, les yeux encore clos.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa les contours de son visage, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de faire glisser la main le long de son cou, de passer sous la nuisette pour flatter les formes douces et pleines, finissant en lui caressant doucement le ventre.

- A quoi tu penses ? fit-elle en entrouvrant les paupières, appréciant le câlin matinal.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que de se réveiller auprès de la femme qu'on aime.

Elle s'étira paresseusement.

- Malheureusement, pas de grasse matinée, et ce même si les gamins sont tous en stage scolaire. Ton père vient pour le petit déjeuner.

- Tu crois qu'il nous sortirait du lit parce qu'on ne lui a pas rempli son assiette ?

- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer quelqu'un d'affamé !

- Il est vrai que j'ai de qui tenir, et ce sur plus d'un point ! gloussa-t-il.

Aldéran rit tout en quittant le lit, rapidement rejoint sous la douche par son épouse.

* * *

Ayvanère n'avait pas eu envie d'assombrir le début de journée avant l'arrivée de son beau-père, mais elle devait aborder un sujet délicat.

- Tu es certain que Lazaryne va se tenir tranquille un petit moment ?

- Elle avait le feu là où je pense. Je l'ai bien calmée, en effet.

Ayvanère fit la grimace tout en retournant les lamelles de viande sur le grill.

- Est-ce que tu as compris ce qu'elle avait vraiment voulu tester en t'appelant à ton retour ? questionna-t-elle.

De la tête, il acquiesça.

- Avoir obtenu que j'aille chez elle, sitôt après avoir remis l'ampoule de Morgaude à un infirmier-coursier, était important dans son plan. Elle passait avant toi, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle j'accédais à sa demande. Et pour elle, c'était un significatif détachement de toi. Elle voulait aussi se rassurer et qu'après quinze jours, je ressentais toujours des sentiments forts pour elle, que la nuit à Mochan était bien plus qu'une passade.

- Je constate que tu as bien analysé la situation.

Il passa le bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, murmura-t-il à son oreille, ses doigts dans les mèches multicolores. Et maintenant que je suis revenu depuis une semaine, elle va passer à la vitesse supérieure et à la dernière phase de son plan : se rendre indispensable dans ma vie.

Il grogna.

- Elle est peut-être une profileuse géniale, elle ne réalise absolument pas que ma famille est tout pour moi ! Comment imagine-t-elle vraiment pouvoir m'en séparer, croire que je la sacrifierais ? Même en faisant de moi un zombie on n'a pas pu empêcher que nous nous remarions !

Ayvanère se retourna pour lui faire face.

- C'est pourtant limpide, mon bel étalon ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de pouffer. Tu rends les femmes folles de toi.

- Mais, je ne fais rien… protesta-t-il.

- Justement ! insista-t-elle avec un éclatant sourire. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler ou d'agir. Tu dégages un charme de folie et on ne peut résister. On n'a plus que envie de te sauter dessus et de te garder pour la vie ! Tu nous mets les sens en ébullition, de la midinette à la femme plus que mûre.

- Et tu n'es pas jalouse ? s'étonna-t-il sincèrement.

- Je n'ai pas assez d'heures dans une journée pour trucider toutes celles qui fantasment sur toi !

Aldéran finissait de remplir la cafetière quand son père arriva à l'appartement.

* * *

- Karémyne et moi repartons sur l'île, elle va y finir de se rétablir, conclut Albator après que son fils eut servit la salade de fruits.

- Elle va vraiment mieux ? insista ce dernier.

- Oui, quel qu'il soit, ce nectar a véritablement balayé l'anémie et l'a dopée. C'était sans doute même un regain de santé un peu trop brutal !

- Maman est en meilleure forme que toi, c'est ça ?

- Les séances d'irradiation sont peut-être censées te maintenir en bonne santé, mais ça commence surtout par te vider de toutes tes forces. Un séjour sur l'île nous sera bénéfique. Clio m'attendra au Manoir, ensuite je repartirai avec l'_Arcadia_.

Aldéran se leva, finissant sa tasse de café.

- Tu peux venir avec moi, papa, j'ai encore deux mots à te dire.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi !

- Je finis de ranger la cuisine, assura pour sa part Ayvanère en débarrassant la table.

* * *

- Aldie, tu n'es qu'un bougre d'entêté et je t'interdis de recommencer une pareille bêtise ! avait alors grondé le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas soulagé que j'aie sauvé ta troisième rose ? ironisa Aldéran absolument pas impressionné par la colère de son père.

- C'est moi qui aurais dû aller au bout de cette entreprise…

- Ce n'était pas possible aussi, mets-la un peu en veilleuse, tu n'y changeras rien, plus que jamais ! Et, moi non plus, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais poursuivre avec l'_Arcadia_.

- Non, tu devais rester au repos après cette explosion, et avec cette blessure ! protesta encore Albator. Au moins pire, tu revenais avec moi et Clio nous relayait.

- Ca n'aurait pas marché, crois-moi. Et je t'assure que j'étais moins mal en point que n'ont pu le raconter cette dernière ainsi que Yul.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit. C'est Skyrone qui me l'a appris, comme tu t'en doutes parfaitement ! Aldéran, je n'ai cessé de te répéter que parcourir la mer d'étoiles n'a rien d'un voyage d'agrément, surtout nous concernant, et que cela exige que nous soyons en pleine possession de nos moyens !

- Tu peux parler, grinça Aldéran. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui était au plus mal ! Maintenant, suffit de récriminer, j'ai quelque chose à te confier, pour ton voyage à venir justement.

- Quoi donc ?

D'une armoire, Aldéran tira un coffret de métal dont il souleva le couvercle oblong. Sur un coussin vert reposait une ronde plaque au contour de métal, remplie d'un liquide épais et où nageaient des têtards lumineux.

- L'Impératrice des Sirènes me l'a remis. Elle avait déjà renvoyé Clio et Kwendel sur l'_Arcadia_. C'est un cœur d'énergie aquatique. Oui, il est logique qu'étant des créatures de l'océan, les Sirènes en maîtrisent tous les secrets.

- Joli… C'est décoratif ?

- Ca va réactiver Marina Oki !

Albator tressaillit violemment, fixa longuement son fils, incrédule.

- Tu en es certain ? souffla-t-il.

- Marina est une mécanoïde aquatique. Oui, ce cœur va assurer la bonne régulation de ses molécules et équilibrer le flux en elle. Elle va vivre à nouveau !

- Il faudra que je fasse d'abord procéder à l'essai, aux tests, fit encore Albator d'une voix mal assurée. Je ne voudrais pas donner de faux espoirs à Warius !

- Bien sûr. Emporte ceci précieusement, c'est évidemment le seul exemplaire existant !

- Toshiro, Clio et moi veillerons jalousement sur ce coffret. Je te dirai ce qu'il en aura été avec Marina. Alors, prêt à reprendre le travail ?

- Oui, à moins que tu n'aies encore d'autres reproches à me faire ? siffla Aldéran.

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il s'agit d'inquiétudes rétroactives.

- Tout s'est bien fini, il n'y a que cela qui compte. Nous pouvons laisser tout cela derrière nous. Tout est pour le mieux !

- Tu as raison.

Toute tension retombée, ils revinrent dans le séjour.


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

Les affaires de l'AL-99 avaient repris leur cours habituel, plutôt tranquillement d'ailleurs.

Et un début d'après-midi, au retour de la pause de midi, Aldéran avait vu Shérynale, une de ses deux secrétaires, venir à sa rencontre.

- Un visiteur pour toi, Colonel.

- Ah ? Ca ressemble à quoi ?

- Rigolo comme une tombe.

- Kycham !

De fait, en entrant dans son bureau, Aldéran y trouva le grand et sévère second du BN-24.

- J'ai plaisir à vous revoir, Kycham. Bienvenue à RadCity et à l'AL-99.

- Merci, Colonel.

- Maintenant, puis-je connaître votre patronyme ? s'enquit Aldéran en lui indiquant un siège dans son coin salon tandis que Lorèze apportait café et cookies.

- Il vaudrait mieux non… Du temps du Colonel Numiel Balkalange, c'était bien par amitié et pour assurer la cohésion de notre groupe que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms. Mais, pour une visite de courtoisie, je ne voudrais pas jeter un froid, et ternir les quelques bons moments de votre séjour à Mochan.

Aldéran rajouta du sucre dans son café, grignota un demi cookie.

- Kycham Kendeler. Vous êtes le neveu d'un Colonel de la Spéciale que j'ai également eu à côtoyer, déclara-t-il alors. Comme vous vous en doutez, j'avais eu un résumé de vos dossiers et carrières respectifs, pour ma venue à Mochan et notre collaboration.

- Donc, vous avez toujours su… soupira Kycham. Et vous n'avez eu aucune appréhension… ?

- Il y a un très vieil adage : on ne choisit pas sa famille. Et vos états de service sont impeccables.

- Comme l'étaient ceux de mon oncle, avant qu'il ne tente de vous assassiner afin que la direction des Bureaux fusionnés lui revienne exclusivement.

- Je suis un peu au courant, grinça Aldéran. Mais il n'y a nulle rivalité entre nous, à moins que je n'ignore cela ? Et vous n'avez pas fait ce voyage juste pour me voir… après avoir demandé à ne plus être affecté au BN-24.

- Vous vous tenez vraiment au courant de tout !

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- C'est mon métier. En revanche, je ne connais donc pas la raison de votre déplacement, spécialement ici, mais je pense le deviner.

Kycham inclina positivement la tête.

- Avec la Division Sectorielle, des appels à candidatures ont été lancés car votre nouveau Bureau aura besoin de personnel. J'ai postulé, mais en réfléchissant, je me suis dit que, de façon logique, vous verriez mes services d'un très mauvais œil ! Je crois que je venais pour m'en excuser car vous auriez appris cette info tôt ou tard.

Aldéran avait pris la télécommande pour opacifier la baie vitrée de la terrasse afin de ne pas être ébloui par le soleil. Il leva les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

- Je pense que vous feriez un excellent agent de liaison, enfin de la façon dont j'envisage les relations entre les Bureaux qui composeront cette Division Sectorielle, révéla-t-il enfin.

Et il rit de l'air décontenancé de Kycham qui ne savait plus que dire !

* * *

La procédure de séparation toujours en cours, et donc célibataire par la force des choses, Skyrone avait invité Aldéran et Ayvanère à dîner, histoire de meubler une de ses interminables soirées qui devenaient de plus en plus déprimantes à mesure que le temps passait.

Les plats du traiteur exotique gardés au chaud, le trio avait d'ailleurs discuté de tout et de rien mais il était inévitable que certains sujets soient abordés.

- Delly ne cède toujours rien ? interrogea Ayvanère alors qu'Aldéran avait posé le plateau de riz fumant sur le rond plateau au centre de la table et qu'ils composaient leurs assiettes en piochant dans les différents plats en faisant tourner l'anneau extérieur.

- Je suis certain qu'elle fait des efforts, mais elle en revient toujours au même point : je l'ai trompée et là toute sa colère et toute sa peine l'emportent et donc elle ne veut pas négocier et ne céder donc sur rien. Et bien sûr, impossible de discuter vraiment sereinement.

- Ca reviendra, forcément, il le faut, commenta Aldéran. Il n'est pas possible qu'après toutes ces années de mariage, de bonheur, vous restiez chacun de votre côté.

- Tout change, Aldie. Même les choses les plus solides peuvent se trouver remises en question. Et ces derniers temps, je vais de désillusions en surprises…

- Tu veux qu'on s'en mêle, un peu ? proposa sa belle-sœur.

- Vaut mieux pas. Je crois que Delly est plus que jamais en phase rejet des Skendromme. Et même toi, Ayvi, tu y es assimilée… Quant à toi, Aldie, tu es vraiment mal placé pour aller la sermonner.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que mon propre bonheur ferait injure à Delly ? ! Je n'irais certainement pas dans cette intention.

- Je dirais plutôt que toi et moi n'allons pas tarder à nous retrouver dans la même situation… Mais passons, j'ai envie de me changer les idées et on ne doit pas se laisser s'assombrir. Comment trouvez-vous le vin ?

- Il est juste corsé comme il faut, sourit Ayvanère.

Ayvanère ayant poursuivit dans le calme du bureau de son beau-frère la conversation entamée avec son mari et leurs deux fils cadets, celui-ci avait retrouvé Skyrone sur la terrasse.

Les prunelles bleu marine fulminaient.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinuais en début de repas ? ! aboya-t-il, songeant que le moment était malheureusement venu d'impliquer son aîné dans la comédie destinée à tromper Lazaryne – Toshiro pataugeant interminablement à rassembler les preuves indiscutables contre elle, tant les personnalités interprétées par cette dernière étaient aussi complexes que discrètes ! Toi et moi sommes frères, mais nos points communs s'arrêtent là ! Mon mariage avec Ayvi est au beau fixe !

- Tellement parfait que tu as passé près de trois heures dans un immeuble qui n'est pas l'adresse d'une tes propriétés. J'ai tout vu. Et j'ai vérifié, il n'y a que des noms féminins sur les sonnettes.

- De quoi ! ? s'étrangla Aldéran qui ne s'était effectivement pas attendu à cette révélation. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me suivre, pour commencer ?

- Hoby m'avait fait suivre le message de ton arrivée. Je voulais assister à la remise du nectar, mais des travaux sur le trajet m'ont dévié et retardé. C'est par la plus inattendue des coïncidences que j'ai vu ton taxi passer devant moi à un carrefour. C'était mon chemin, je l'ai suivi… Ensuite, ce ne fut ni ma route ni celle de ton duplex. Et de nous deux, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui il en est advenu là-haut.

Aldéran tenta de faire passer de l'indifférence, et ensuite du mépris dans son regard.

- Les ventres de nos femmes inaccessibles, il faut bien aller voir ailleurs. Et tu reconnaîtras que tu m'as ouvert la voie en ce sens ! En revanche, je suis plus malin que toi et je ne me ferai pas prendre, la main dans le sac, quasi.

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça à Ayvanère ! se récria Skyrone, désolé et furieux.

- Il faut pourtant bien que j'éjacule quelque part, rétorqua froidement son cadet roux. Cela ne remet nullement en cause ce que je ressens pour Ayvi. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire quoi que ce soit, sinon je t'éclate la gueule !

- Je ne ferais pas une telle peine à Ayvanère, moi. Fais un nœud dans ta queue et patiente le temps nécessaire… Oh oui, crois-moi, Aldie : une croupe ou une chatte accueillantes ne sont pas une raison suffisante pour briser un couple, une famille !

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Delly a raison : tu perds ton contrôle. Ne te mêle pas de mes plans cul, ça ne te regarde pas un seul instant !

Plantant là son aîné, Aldéran entreprit d'aller mimer la bouderie dans le salon.

« Et si, en plus, la chance était avec moi… ».

Skyrone avait vidé le lave-vaisselle quand Ayvanère le rejoignit.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Et puis, tu dois tenir compagnie à ton époux.

- Aldéran vient de partir. Une urgence à l'AL-99.

- En milieu de nuit, quasi ? grommela Skyrone, s'assombrissant.

- Ca arrive. C'est, heureusement, fort rare, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Les criminels et autres fauteurs de troubles ne sévissent pas uniquement durant les heures de bureau !

- J'imagine bien, mais il y a les équipes de veille à l'AL-99, objecta encore Skyrone.

- Ce n'est pas au fils d'un capitaine pirate que je ferai remarquer qu'il faut souvent quelqu'un à la barre !

- Comme tu voudras, Ayvanère, sourit-il. Je te sers en verre en attendant le retour d'Aldie ?

- Non, merci, c'est gentil. Je préfère aller attendre mon mari chez nous. Je vais repartir. Ca ira, toi ?

- Ma soirée sera très tranquille, assura-t-il. Je souhaite que la vôtre se termine bien également.

Ayvanère embrassa chaleureusement son beau-frère et reprit sa voiture pour regagner son appartement.

« Selon toute évidence, Aldéran a semé le doute dans ton esprit quant à sa fidélité… D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette histoire va s'emballer, et se terminer. ».

* * *

Lazaryne s'étira, à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant, se pencha sur lui, posant ses lèvres sur la fine cicatrice qui s'estompait en travers de son flanc droit.

- J'adore quand tu réponds à mes appels en accourant au garde-à-vous !


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

- Soreyn !

- Oui, Jarvyl ?

- Tu as vu notre Colonel depuis la pause déjeuner ?

- Il est allé faire une sieste.

- Encore ! ?

- Ca fait un mois qu'il affiche une mine de déterré.

- Ils ont lancé la Division Sectorielle, les réunions se multiplient, rappela le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Et, avec la Médiatrice des Polices, il a fait le tour des Bureaux concernés. D'après le peu qu'il m'en a dit, ça c'est plutôt mal passé puisque les autres Colonels refusent de céder même une infime partie de leurs prérogatives. Rien d'étonnant à ce que ça le mette à cran et que ça le mine.

Soreyn passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudain sèches.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne s'agit que de la Division ?

- J'aimerais… avoua alors Jarvyl en détournant légèrement les yeux. Mais il y a le baiser qu'il ne t'a pas caché. Il y a eu cette nuit à Mochan qu'il n'a pas vraiment démentie… Et il multiplie les absences et il est si souvent injoignable – enfin, je veux dire si on compare au début d'année, pour ne pas remonter si loin encore.

- Séragosse et lui ?

Jarvyl soupira.

- A la pause déjeuner, il appelle toujours Ayvanère avant qu'on ne reprenne le boulot, fit-il. Depuis six semaines, il ne le fait plus que très épisodiquement et a contrario il passe tout son temps avec Séragosse – et ce même si ça semble demeurer professionnel.

Soreyn secoua vigoureusement la tête, de façon négative.

- Non, c'est impossible. Il ne ferait pas ça à Ayvanère. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont enduré ! Rien ne peut plus briser leur couple.

- J'aurais mis ma main au feu quant à la solidité de celui de son aîné, reconnut Jarvyl, penaud.

- C'est peut-être justement parce que Sky et Delly Skendromme n'ont traversé que les épreuves normales – si je puis dire – d'un couple, que ça ne fonctionne plus, reprit le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. Aldéran et Ayvanère ont subi à de multiples reprises d'inhumaines épreuves. Ils sont à un tout autre niveau de complicité, ils sont fusionnels.

- Il n'empêche qu'une femme tolèrera bien peu que son mari aille voir d'autres jupons, surtout dans un moment où elle-même est atteinte dans ce qu'elle a de plus privé et précieux, intervint Talvérya. Je vous étudie depuis tant d'années, les humains, poursuivit la Sylvidre. Ayvanère ne fait pas exception à la règle. Et tout exceptionnel que soit son mari, elle n'entendra pas le partager, et encore moins que cela soit rendu public !

- Voilà bien pourquoi nous nous abstenons de toute allusion, affirma Soreyn. Ce serait déplacé, ça ne nous regarde pas, et il s'agit de la vie strictement privée d'Aldéran, que ce soit avec Ayvanère, ou quelqu'un d'autre…

Jarvyl se releva.

- Je vais le voir, je dois absolument lui parler, de l'AL-99.

Quittant le plateau des Unités, Jarvyl prit l'ascenseur et se rendit à l'avant dernier étage de l'immeuble, là où Aldéran avait un appartement de fonctions.

* * *

Dans le canapé du salon, Aldéran dormait effectivement à poings fermés.

Jarvyl le secoua par l'épaule, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Il se frotta les joues.

- Le réveil allait sonner, assura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge près de lui.

- C'est la nuit que tu dois dormir, glissa Jarvyl.

- J'ai mes heures de sommeil, je t'assure. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à récupérer.

- La Division Sectorielle va être mise sur les rails, tout va trouver sa place, et toi tu vas pouvoir souffler.

- Effectivement, Kycham fignole les derniers détails et il doit aller s'adresser aux autres Colonels lors de la réunion de vendredi. Je leur expose la hiérarchie à venir et ils seront obligés de s'incliner car tout a été avalisé par mes propres supérieurs. Lazaryne Séragosse sera elle aussi sur place pour calmer le jeu.

- Et toi, où seras-tu ? s'enquit Jarvyl avec un brin de suspicion.

- Mon père reprend son vol. Je vais assister à son départ.

- La famille avant tout. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il y a de plus important, assura le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai toujours raisonné ainsi. Et ce n'est pas près de changer, assura Aldéran en se levant. Je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage et je retourne à mon bureau.

- Avant, signe-moi ces documents, Colonel, je dois les faire partir par le premier coursier.

Aldéran s'exécuta avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« J'ai atteint le dernier stade de ma propre comédie. La rumeur, qui n'en est plus vraiment une mais une certitude, se propage ici. Lazaryne va voir ses derniers doutes balayés et on va en arriver à la confrontation générale. Enfin, à y réfléchir, j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas pour le proche avenir tant je me sens épuisé et incapable de lui tenir tête… C'est ainsi, je n'ai qu'à m'adapter, c'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis un ado ! Le cauchemar va se terminer et c'est tout ce qui importe, pour ma petite famille justement et pour la femme de ma vie ! ».

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Lazaryne était venue en fin d'après-midi à l'AL-99 de son amant, avait professionnellement fait le point avec lui sur la Division Sectorielle et la réunion de fin de semaine.

Ensuite, elle était rentrée au penthouse et c'était sur un sujet bien plus personnel qu'elle avait rassemblé ses informations.

Ses lèvres chargées d'un rouge éclatant, elle s'était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, enroulée dans sa couverture fétiche.

- On peut décréter de façon certaine que tu es cuit, Aldéran. Bien que tu mettes sur une brouille chronique le fait que tu ne ressentes temporairement plus la complicité habituelle avec ton petit perroquet, c'était une faille suffisante pour que je m'y engouffre. Et moi j'étais là pour compenser, t'offrir ce dont tu avais besoin et tu as apprécié me trouver pour combler tes désirs. Tu es un animal bien exigeant, je comprends qu'Ayvi avec son tempérament de feu se soit entichée de toi. Pourtant, je sens clairement que tu peux encore bien plus. Ta blessure est guérie, tu vas pouvoir me donner le meilleur de toi. Il me faut juste porter l'ultime estocade, et ne pas me tromper sur le moment d'agir. Je vais donc continuer d'observer, de jauger tout et tout le monde, en retrait, gentille, sympa…

Sereine, elle se blottit davantage encore dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

Du menton, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ désigna Beebop qui tenait précieusement le coffret contenant le cœur d'énergie aquatique.

- Je l'amène à Minéa et on réactive Marina Oki Zéro. Je te dirai ce qu'il en a été.

- Ca marchera, j'en suis certain. Il le faut !

- Tu es très optimiste, et encore bien jeune dans ta tête, mon garçon. Essaye encore de t'endurcir, mon Aldie, sinon la vie te réservera encore de bien vilaines surprises.

- Détrompe-toi, mon papa, en ce moment, j'ai mon quota d'emmerdes largement atteint…

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est privé. Et j'ai à tenter quelque chose pour le couple de Sky, bien qu'il ne m'y autorise pas !

- Vous êtes mes gamins tout crachés : aucun sens de la discipline, fit Albator, sans s'en réjouir. Et si je parlais à Delly ?

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu viens de le souligner, papa : nous sommes tous pareils. Delly t'écoutera encore moins !

- D'accord, c'est – pour changer – de ma faute. Je suis responsable du caractère que je vous ai transmis !

- Caractériel serait plus exact, rit Aldéran. En revanche, quoi que tu penses de moi, Skyrone est encore beaucoup moins armé, tellement idéaliste, pur, fragile et facile à embobiner. S'il s'inquiétait pour sa famille, s'il y avait un froid entre Delly et lui, il était facile à atteindre… Mais à moins que cette femme ne l'ait saoulé à mort à chaque fois, et il est de notoriété publique qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool, il n'aurait pas dû tromper Delly et encore moins l'avouer au retour !

- Toi, tu te le tairais ?

Aldéran fixa un moment son père, se demandant s'il soupçonnait quelque chose à son sujet, ou si la question était venue spontanément.

- Disons que je ferais en sorte de ne pas être découvert !

- Non, Aldie.

- Comment ça « non » ?

- Non, Aldie, tu ne ferais pas ça à Ayvi. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, tout ce qu'elle enduré auprès de toi et avec toi, si cela arrivait, ça la détruirait – et tu ne ferais pas une telle chose. Je sais que je ne connais que l'adulte que tu es, mais sur ce point, j'en suis certain !

- Papa, c'est toi, le naïf ! File vite auprès de Warius, il faut mettre fin à son deuil et lui rendre sa Marina.

- A tes ordres, Aldie.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Ce n'est pas de l'ironie. Je suis heureux que tu sois mon fils et je suis très fier de toi !

- Merci, bafouilla Aldéran, rouge comme une tomate.

Clio vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, lui caressa doucement la main en un geste tendre avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers.

Yul retint Aldéran qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'_Arcadia_ via le tube d'arrimage le retenant au Dock Orbital.

- Tu as fait la prise de sang ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et je crois que j'ai passé la prescription à la déchiqueteuse en faisant du rangement.

Le mécanoïde retint Aldéran.

- Tu as l'air tellement fatigué, ta tension est basse, ton cœur bat faiblement et tu as une poussée de fièvre en ce moment même. Qu'est-ce que tu couves ?

- Je ne peux pas tomber malade, l'as-tu oublié ?

- Voilà pourquoi ces symptômes me laissent perplexe. Que ton corps soit affaibli, c'est possible. Je ne comprends pas le reste…

- La ferme et pas un mot à mon père !

- Je ne suis pas programmé pour trahir le secret médical.

Aldéran soupira d'aise.

* * *

Sur la terrasse du duplex, seul lieu où Aldéran et Ayvanère étaient sûrs qu'aucun éventuel micro ne pouvait capter leurs propos avec la musique en bruit de fond, ils s'étaient confiés et pour une fois, Lazaryne n'était pas le sujet un peu fâcheux.

- Le Doc Yul a eu beau dire que ton rythme cardiaque était bas, là je sens ton cœur emballé au possible ! murmura-t-elle, une main sur la poitrine de son mari. Comment tu te sens ?

- Patraque…

- Mais encore ?

- Vaseux, barbouillé, épuisé. Je me suis souvent senti ainsi. Le boulot à l'AL-99 est éreintant. Mais là, c'est différent, c'est une sensation généralisée, totalement exténuante. Et j'ai besoin de toutes mes forces pour te protéger et donc préserver notre famille.

- Vas consulter notre médecin de famille et fais-toi faire une prise de sang, il n'y a rien de mieux !

- Je n'ai pas le temps…

Aldéran se racla la gorge.

- Demain, c'est la réunion… J'aurais dû être là, face aux Colonels.

- Pourtant, tu as délégué…

- Kycham a la froideur et le contrôle nécessaire pour ce genre de représentation, et Lazaryne va tous les mater.

- Aldie ? !

- Je suis vanné, ma Ayvi. Je vais me coucher.

- Mais, le dîner est prêt !

- Je crois que je dormirai depuis longtemps quand tu me rejoindras… Si seulement ça me reposait vraiment…

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Soreyn était venu se faire offrir une tasse de thé par son Colonel.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Soreyn ?

- D'ici un mois, la Division Sectorielle sera officiellement présentée et activée. Cela implique forcément des changements. Comme c'est moi qui te remplace le plus souvent désormais à la tête de l'AL-99, je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'expliques un peu si nous allons devoir changer nos méthodes de travail.

- Non.

- Mais, Aldéran, c'est important, il faut…

- Non : on ne va, quasiment, pas changer notre manière de faire au quotidien, rectifia Aldéran avec un sourire. C'est ce que Kycham Kendeler et Séragosse ont exposé ce matin aux autres Colonels pour apaiser leurs susceptibilités.

- D'accord. En revanche, je ne comprends toujours pas.

- C'est Kendeler. Il va servir d'Agent de Liaison entre les autres Bureaux et l'AL-99, expliqua le grand rouquin balafré. Il répercutera les informations vers les différents services ici qui les centraliseront et les traiteront si nécessaires, en renvoyant les éventuelles directives. Cela veut dire que les Bureaux conservent leur autonomie de gestion et d'action. Mais ils doivent désormais m'en référer bien que, la plupart du temps, je ne pense pas contredire les décisions. Ils devront aussi accepter la coordination de certaines de nos opérations. Et c'est là que la Division sera vraiment effective puisque nous ferons front face aux déferlements de violences. Mais, tout cela ne sera concret qu'au fil des mois. Donc, Soreyn, on va laisser les événements se dérouler d'eux-mêmes. Tu y vois plus clair ?

- Oui, tout a fait, Aldie.

- Tant mieux, car pour moi c'est nébuleux au possible !

- Migraine ?

- Entre autres… grommela Aldéran.

- Tu devrais prendre un jour ou deux de congé, au minimum.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! aboya le Colonel de l'AL-99.

- Possible, mais tu t'affaiblis un peu plus chaque semaine. Passe au moins un check-up complet ! insista Soreyn.

- Je n'ai que les week-ends pour ma famille, je ne vais pas sacrifier une journée entière pour des tests. Et franchement, je ne vais certainement pas ajouter à ma fatigue avec des prélèvements de sang !

- Ce n'est pas prudent, glissa encore son ami. Si jamais tu couves quelque chose de grave…

- Je ne peux pas tomber malade, c'est une réalité. C'est juste qu'avec le temps, le sang de Saharya doit prendre plus de temps pour combattre les infections.

- Possible, capitula Soreyn en finissant son thé, se levant.

- Bonne fin de journée, Aldéran.

- A toi aussi.

Son ami sorti, Aldéran tenta de se concentrer sur son travail, mais il avait bien trop l'esprit ailleurs.

« Dans trois semaines, Ayvi va passer le week-end sur l'île afin de s'assurer que tout est en ordre pour le changement de saison. C'est le moment d'opter pour le revirement envers Lazaryne, de la refroidir afin qu'elle en revienne à son idée première : éliminer sa rivale. Ce sera alors le temps que toutes les vérités éclatent. Ce sera serré, je le crains. Je n'ai donc pas à disperser mon attention avec d'éventuelles mauvaises nouvelles concernant ma santé, et j'ai à conserver ce qu'il me reste de forces en ce but ! ».


	9. Chapter 9

**11.**

Ayvanère ayant été rechercher Alyénor et Albior à la fin de leur après-midi atelier du mercredi après-midi, Aldéran s'était connecté au clone mémoriel de son _Lightshadow_.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te prend autant de temps de rassembler le dossier contre Lazaryne ? siffla le grand rouquin balafré. Ca m'étonne de toi !

- Cette femme est un véritable caméléon. Elle endosse une personnalité soigneusement étudie, parvient à modifier profondément son aspect physique mais sans recourir à la chirurgie, et une fois qu'elle a fini son rôle, ce personnage disparaît et elle ne laisse pas de traces qui pourraient la relier à elle ! Il me faut donc isoler chacun de ses plans, la traiter comme une individualité, à trouver les preuves de ses exactions puisqu'à chaque fois son but est de détruire la vie de l'homme qu'elle met dans son lit. Et je dois établir que ce personnage c'était bien elle. Cela prend un temps pas possible, en effet, convint Toshiro. Mais, je peux t'assurer qu'au final je te fournirai un dossier blindé.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. Ayvanère se rend sur l'île fin de la semaine !

- Je mets le turbo !

- Merci, Toshy.

* * *

Aldéran haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Tu te mets à fumer ? remarqua-t-il à l'adresse de Lazaryne assise dans le lit, dos aux oreillers.

- C'est généralement l'effet que me fait un excès de contrariété, gronda-t-elle.

- Allons bon, de quoi tu te plains ? Ce que tu as hurlé me donnait plutôt à penser que tu étais ravie !

- Tu maîtrises trop bien le sujet, Aldie. Aussi, dès que tu n'y mets aucune passion, aucun intérêt véritable, je peux t'assurer que c'est flagrant. Ce n'est pas parce que ta technique de virtuose a fait vibrer mon corps comme jamais, que je n'ai pas aussi clairement perçu que tu ne voyais que cette enveloppe charnelle justement, et non moi ! Tu t'es trop souvent comporté ainsi ces quinze derniers jours, même s'il t'est arrivé de bien m'honorer en tant que Lazaryne ! Tu as changé, Aldéran… En fait, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, c'est ça ?

- Disons qu'Ayvanère a été déclarée parfaitement opérationnelle, lâcha-t-il, sans la regarder. Oui, les choses vont redevenir habituelles entre elle et moi. De toute façon, les ultimes négociations de la Division s'achevant, ta mission se termine et tu vas être affectée ailleurs.

- J'aurais pu demander à demeurer ici, tout comme Ayvi le fit en son temps. Mais c'est vers elle que tu as l'intention de retourner…

- C'est un peu obligé, grinça Aldéran. Nous sommes mari et femme ! Elle va passer le week-end sur l'île et je l'y rejoins finalement dimanche.

- Voilà un statut qui peut se changer, insinua Lazaryne. Si tu le voulais vraiment…

- Vouloir quoi ?

- Du changement dans ta vie, mon bel étalon. Si tu te plais avec moi, tu peux faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça continue !

- Tu me prends de court, reconnut-il.

- Tu savais pourtant pertinemment toi aussi que ça nous pendait au nez. Tu viens de rappeler l'échéance de la Division et la fin de la convalescence d'Ayvanère !

Aldéran soupira, quitta le lit et une nouvelle fois quitta le penthouse de sa maîtresse sans plus desserrer les lèvres.

Sans prendre le temps de passer le moindre sous-vêtement, Lazaryne avait marché de long en large le long de sa fenêtre.

- Hors de question que je te laisse m'échapper alors que je touche au but ! rugit-elle. Je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts, tout planifié, pour me retrouver avec rien entre les doigts ! Ayvi, cela fait trop d'années que je veux m'approprier ton Aldéran, je l'ai et je ne lui permettrai pas de repartir vers toi.

Elle serra rageusement les poings, ses longs ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains. Elle se calma, respirant posément.

- Tu auras finalement décidé, Aldéran Skendromme. Si je ne peux t'avoir, tu ne seras pas à Ayvi non plus…

* * *

Ayvanère enfila le léger manteau que lui tenait son mari.

- Le taxi m'emmène à la piste privée où se trouve notre jet.

- J'aurais voulu t'y conduire, mais j'ai une réunion à la hiérarchie des Polices.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien, assura-t-elle.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, fit-il, préoccupé. Lazaryne a quitté RadCity hier après-midi. Sa balise d'identification à nouveau détruite, Toshy a perdu sa trace. Mais nous savons parfaitement où elle s'est rendue…

- … A la villa de l'île, compléta Ayvanère. Elle m'y a précédée. Je saurai me défendre, tenir jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

- A nous deux, on va lui faire la fête qu'on a décidé de lui réserver depuis qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur moi !

Aldéran et Ayvanère échangèrent un long baiser.

**12.**

Venu à l'AL-99 samedi après-midi, l'immeuble en équipes de garde était relativement calme, aussi Aldéran n'avait salué que ceux de l'Unité Anaconda présents qu'il avait croisés.

Skyrone était passé peu après, son aîné à bâiller devant ses fichiers.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à passer au Labo ? Je peux t'envoyer au service d'analyses sanguines, les premiers résultats peuvent tomber en moins d'une heure !

- Plus tard.

- Quand cela ? insista Skyrone qui exigeait là une réponse précise.

- A mon retour de l'île, capitula son cadet.

- Ayvi est bien là-bas ?

- Oui.

- Séragosse aussi, elle a coulé son hors-bord de location dans une des baies, informa Soreyn, le visage fermé, qui était venu apporter un signataire.

Deux regards courroucés se tournèrent vers le grand rouquin balafré et Skyrone exprima tout haut leurs pensées.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pour qui donc est le traquenard ? Quel duo sera là au final : Ayvi et toi ou Lazaryne et toi ?

Aldéran soupira, autant épuisé par sa faiblesse physique que par les émotions de la trop longue comédie.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous. En ce qui concerne Lazaryne et moi, avoua-t-il. Ce fut bien un jeu de dupes, mais qui lui était uniquement destiné, et en total accord et complicité avec Ayvanère.

- De quoi ? glapirent son aîné et son ami.

- Je vous expliquerai durant le vol jusqu'à l'île. Sky et moi nous nous y rendons avec un autre des jets privés. Soreyn, prends deux membres de l'Unité, un spacewolf est sur le toit, vous devrez juste vous y serrer un peu après avoir rangé votre matériel dans la soute. Mon ami Toshiro nous a établi une ligne sécurisée expressément pour cette conversation !

- Tu as vraiment tout prévu, remarqua Skyrone, bien moins acerbe déjà.

- J'espère… marmonna Aldéran.

* * *

Depuis une terrasse, Ayvanère avait vu le jet amenant son mari se poser dans l'une des cours intérieures et elle soupira de soulagement avant de se précipiter à sa rencontre.

- Oh, Aldie !

- Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis, murmura-t-il tout en flattant les mèches multicolores.

- Je sais que tu m'as confirmé, via Toshiro, la présence de Lazaryne sur l'île, mais elle s'est bien gardée de se manifester. J'avoue je ne comprends plus très bien ses intentions… J'étais seule ici, avec personnel réduit en vue de la mauvaise saison, et seul le maître-queux est du SIGiP !

- En ce cas, elle ne va plus perdre de temps, maintenant… Sky est juste dernière moi, il méritait d'être du final, ne serait-ce que pour je lui prouve que je ne suis pas le salaud qu'il ne peut que redouter vu mes derniers actes. Soreyn et une équipe restreinte d'Intervention arrivent par un autre chemin pour la prendre à revers et l'immobiliser si nécessaire.

Les prunelles vert émeraude d'Ayvanère s'emplirent d'inquiétude, tandis que sa main flattait le flanc gauche de son époux.

- Où est ton arme ? !

- Il était hors de question que je l'affiche ! Toi et moi sommes sensés passer une journée de détente sur notre propriété privée, sans la moindre menace. A la rigueur au fond de ma valise, mais certainement pas à portée des doigts. Je l'ai en réalité confiée à Soreyn, de me l'apporter, au cas où. Rentrons car bien que nous soyons mariés, il y a eu tous ces écarts avec Lazaryne et donc il doit y avoir une petite tension entre nous.

Ayvanère inclina positivement la tête, le repoussa alors ostensiblement, revenant à pas rapides vers la villa, ne se retournant et ne s'arrêtant au sommet de l'escalier de pierre que pour attendre Skyrone qui selon les recommandations avait patienté quelques minutes dans le jet avant de faire sa propre sortie.

- Sky !

Elle l'étreignit un long moment, avant de glisser son bras sous le sien – au lieu de celui d'Aldéran – pour l'amener à la terrasse où une efficace bonne avait servi un rafraîchissement et des petits canapés salés et sucrés-salés avant de se retirer, laisser le trio strictement seul.

Depuis l'abri de jardin d'où elle avait observé Ayvanère depuis le matin quasi, Lazaryne avait apprécié l'arrivée de son amant, ainsi que celle inattendue de celui qui ignorait encore avoir été le sien !

- Réunion de culs, ça me va parfaitement ! se réjouit-elle sincèrement, refermant la veste de son tailleur qui dissimulait le petit pistolet dont l'étui était bien calé sous son aisselle.

Elle quitta sa cache et se rapprocha lentement. Le final allait être aussi bref que mortel !

* * *

Skyrone qui était dos au parc, fut le premier à apercevoir Lazaryne qui était rentrée dans la villa par une fenêtre latérale, et s'avançait, sûre d'elle, surveillant à peine ses arrières.

- C'est… elle ? souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche, en se levant machinalement, lâchant les canapés qu'il avait posés dans la serviette qu'il tenait à la main.

- Lazaryne, confirma Aldéran en se mettant debout lui aussi, mais sans panique.

- Non, moi je l'ai rencontrée sous le prénom de Noskalle… Et pour l'avoir connue, j'ai perdu Delly.

Aldéran ouvrit des yeux ronds, proprement estomaqué – et ce sans comédie – ne s'étant pas attendue à cette révélation !

- Voilà donc pourquoi Kwendel tenait tant à ce que je te la présente... réalisa-t-il.

- Lazaryne est-elle seulement ta véritable identité ? gémit Ayvanère elle aussi désarçonnée.

- Si tu savais tout ce que tu ignores sur moi ! gloussa Lazaryne. Mais, j'irai droit à l'essentiel : Aldéran est à moi et je ne le laisserai pas repartir vers toi.

- Mais, je ne me suis abaissé à te sauter que pour t'amener ici, quasi, jeta Aldéran avec virulence. Ayvanère est ma femme pour l'éternité, mais je ne pouvais te donner une raison et une occasion de l'approcher pour lui faire du mal ! Maintenant, rends-toi, Lazaryne, tu as joué, et perdu.

- Oui, j'avais fini par envisager cette vérité. Et j'ai moi aussi changé ma décision d'origine.

- Comment cela ? grondèrent d'une voix Aldéran, Ayvanère et Skyrone.

Lazaryne éclata de rire.

- Bon, c'était Aldéran que je voulais sacrifier si je ne pouvais l'avoir, mais je ne veux pas qu'il te récupère c'est ce qui lui fera le plus mal, Ayvi, conclut Lazaryne en braquant Ayvanère et en pressant la détente.

Trop loin que pour tenter quoi que ce soit, et rien ne lui venait d'ailleurs en tête, Skyrone vit son cadet roux bondir sur son épouse pour l'écarter de la ligne de mire et la plaquer au sol. Et faisant irruption, Soreyn et deux des membres de l'Unité Anaconda – Talvérya et Jalance - investirent les lieux, neutralisant Lazaryne qui n'avait de toute façon plus l'intention de résister.

- Tu m'as sauvée, mon amour. Je crois que tu peux me laisser, je ne risque plus rien. Aldie ?

Ayvanère se dégagea de sous le corps de son époux qui pesait beaucoup trop lourdement sur elle, mais surtout elle redoutait de savoir ce qu'était le visqueux et chaud liquide qui coulait le long de sa propre gorge alors qu'elle était certaine de n'avoir aucune blessure.

- Aldie ! Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour que je te perde maintenant !

- « Fait quoi » ? rugit Lazaryne.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à Joker73, pour ses nombreuses idées sur les derniers tomes et ici sur les explications des variantes de la maladie. Bizzzz, copine !_

**13.**

_Lazaryne éclata de rire._

_- Bon, c'était Aldéran que je voulais sacrifier si je ne pouvais l'avoir, mais je ne veux pas qu'il te récupère c'est ce qui lui fera le plus mal, Ayvi, conclut Lazaryne en braquant Ayvanère et en pressant la détente._

_Trop loin que pour tenter quoi que ce soit, et rien ne lui venait d'ailleurs en tête, Skyrone vit son cadet roux bondir sur son épouse pour l'écarter de la ligne de mire et la plaquer au sol. Et faisant irruption, Soreyn et deux des membres de l'Unité Anaconda – Talvérya et Jalance - investirent les lieux, neutralisant Lazaryne qui n'avait de toute façon plus l'intention de résister._

_- Tu m'as sauvée, mon amour. Je crois que tu peux me laisser, je ne risque plus rien. Aldie ?_

_Ayvanère se dégagea de sous le corps de son époux qui pesait beaucoup trop lourdement sur elle, mais surtout elle redoutait de savoir ce qu'était le visqueux et chaud liquide qui coulait le long de sa propre gorge alors qu'elle était certaine de n'avoir aucune blessure._

_- Aldie ! Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour que je te perde maintenant !_

_- « Fait quoi » ? rugit Lazaryne._

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir le crâne solide, Aldie, sourit Ayvanère.

- La balle n'a fait qu'effleurer mais ça a bien cogné contre l'os.

- Les saignements de l'arcade sourcilière sont toujours impressionnants, je m'y suis fait prendre, gémit Ayvanère en caressant le pansement qui couvrait presque entièrement celle gauche de son mari.

- Je sors quand ? s'impatienta ce dernier. Une nuit d'observation, ça suffit en général pour une légère commotion !

- Sky a prolongé ta période de soins.

- Mais de quoi il se mêle ! ?

- Il sait sûrement ce qu'il fait. Comment tu te sens ?

- Je peux te faire accepter qu'il est normal de tout voir en double, et que tu me ramènes chez nous ?

- Tu restes dans ce lit ! intima Ayvanère.

- Au moins, quand je la bonimentais, Lazaryne me croyait, ironisa Aldéran.

- Elle est folle. Moi, je suis folle de toi, c'est très différent !

Ayvanère fronça les sourcils, inquiète vu la mine que tirait Skyrone qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre de la Clinique _Sperdon_.

- Sky…

- Aldéran, j'ai tes résultats… Ce n'est pas bon… Je dirais même : comment as-tu pu laisser ton bilan de santé en arriver à un stade tellement catastrophique !

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait de particulier. Je ne me suis pas exposé de façon inconsidérée ! Et je ne peux pas tomber malade. Mon sang…

- Le sang, oui. Je dois parler à Clio ! jeta Skyrone en ressortant tout aussitôt !

Aldéran se frotta le bout du nez.

- Un courant d'air, ce barbu d'aîné, remarqua-t-il encore. C'est une impression où il est encore plus barré que moi ?

- Sur sa fuite, je me sens obligée d'être d'accord avec toi. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que l'amie Jurassienne de ton père vient faire dans l'histoire…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Skyrone était revenu, moins agité, mais la mine plus grave encore, une tristesse infinie dans ses prunelles marrons.

- Tu n'as effectivement pris aucun risque, Aldie, fit-il en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit, faisant pivoter la tablette pour y poser son ordinateur. C'est la faute à pas de chance, on va dire…

- Tu peux être clair, Sky, nous n'y entendons rien ! glapit Ayvanère.

- Toshiro et moi avons fini par mettre le doigt sur la façon dont notre père a été contaminé, Aldéran. C'est la traversée d'un cimetière d'épaves, la cargaison toxique de l'une d'elles ayant créé un rayonnement local qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, d'où le temps que ça a pris d'enfin le reconnaître. Rayonnement qui a affecté ses cellules, mais que protègent nos propres irradiations annuelles. Comme je l'avais expliqué à maman, un des agents viral est passé en elle. Il est aussi passé en toi, par contact du sang, ce qui a déclenché chez toi une forme virulente de la maladie, ce qui explique la fulgurante dégradation de ton état de santé. Et, pour finir de tout compliquer, le sang de Saharya a fait à nouveau muter l'agent viral en une souche parfaitement inconnue.

Skyrone se tut, laissant les explications faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de son frère et de sa belle-sœur.

- Mais, il n'y a pas eu de contact, sang à sang ! protesta enfin Aldéran.

- Quant ta plaie s'est rouverte, au moment où notre père quittait l'_Arcadia_ pour que le _Lightshadow_ le ramène ici, lui aussi saignait de la main. Clio et Toshiro s'en sont souvenus, ainsi que des astéroïdes qui martelaient la coque et rendaient l'équilibre à bord précaire.

Skyrone tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur pour montrer les images prisent par les caméras intérieures de l'_Arcadia_, son capitaine se rattrapant à son fils, appuyant sa main effectivement dégoulinante de sang sur le flanc blessé, et la tache s'agrandissant sur le vêtement alors qu'il avait à peine tourné les talons.

- Quelques secondes auront suffit, reprit Skyrone, lugubre. Le sang de notre père frais sur ta chemise et ton incision se rouvrant. Et le mal s'est déclaré après ton retour.

- Je ne suis plus trop en état de retourner quémander du nectar, soupira Aldéran.

- Ca ne servirait à rien, Aldie, gémit son aîné. La forme virulente de cet agent est mortelle. Et vu le stade où tu en es, il n'y a rien qui puisse ralentir le reste du développement… Je suis désolé.

- Tu évoquais une forme mutante ? glissa Ayvanère, d'une voix aussi blanche que ses joues. Aldéran a-t-il pu contaminer quelqu'un d'autre à son tour ? Enfin, j'imagine que l'abstinence forcée nous a préservés ?

- En effet. Et heureusement car là, pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas en lui le sang d'une Magicienne, une fois l'infection déclarée, la mort survient en quelques jours.

- Lazaryne ? releva Aldéran.

- Si elle développe la maladie, la contamination ne se fait pas dès le premier rapport ou même après plusieurs – Karémyne y a pour sa part échappé durant les deux premières années de traitement de son mari, ce n'est que ces derniers mois que… - elle va bientôt hurler, se vider de son sang et mourir.

- Elle n'est pas mon souci, ragea Ayvanère. Pour Aldéran, il doit bien y avoir un moyen ? !

- C'est trop tard, Ayvi. Il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais eu de remède à cette mutation du virus. Si tu me dis où sont les Sirènes, je veux bien aller chercher de ce nectar, mais vu les résultats de son analyse, ça n'agirait pas sur la forme de ton mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? interrogea Aldéran, décomposé, trop sonné par toutes les informations que pour être vraiment en état de réagir, la lancinante migraine n'aidant pas vraiment à la réflexion.

- Tu vas continuer de t'affaiblir, jusqu'à ce que ton corps cesse de fonctionner. Ce sera pénible, mais pas particulièrement douloureux, normalement.

- Parle pour toi ! grinça Aldéran.

- Désolé…

- Au lieu de t'excuser, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'activer, de chercher et de trouver quelque chose pour au moins soulager mon mari ! intima Ayvanère. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on déclare Aldéran condamné, et il est hors de question que ce soit la dernière ! Si le nectar ne peut rien pour lui, il y aura autre chose, autre part. Je vais envoyer un message à Sylvarande pour qu'elle effectue des recherches de son côté.

- Si je vais mal, l'Arbre de Vie aussi, murmura Aldéran, à bout de forces. Il ne va pas vous être d'une grande utilité…

- On prend le relais, assura Skyrone. Toi, ménage-toi et demeures en vie !

- N'aie crainte, c'est bien mon vœux le plus cher.

Skyrone se retira alors, laissant les époux entre eux.


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Aldie ? !

- Décidément, Jarvyl, l'auteur de tes répliques manque singulièrement d'imagination, s'amusa Aldéran. L'accueil délirant d'enthousiasme qui m'est réservé la plupart du temps est assez sidérant. Aux dernières nouvelles, je dirige toujours l'AL-99 et donc le matin je viens généralement pour effectuer mes heures de prestation !

- Tu devrais être chez toi ! protesta le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan qui s'était garé au parking souterrain du Bureau en même temps qu'Aldéran.

- Les gamins sont à l'école toute la journée, Ayvi travaille sur ses profils. A part tourner en rond, à quoi veux-tu que je m'occupe ?

- Te reposer. Le certificat contresigné par ton aîné ne révélait rien du secret médical, mais il indiquait assez clairement que tu étais épuisé. C'est de toute façon plutôt évident au premier coup d'œil.

- Le problème Lazaryne réglé, les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre, assura Aldéran en tâchant d'être convainquant.

- Tu nous as fait très peur, sur ce coup. On a bien craint le pire pour votre couple.

- Nous avions monté toutes les apparences pour qu'elle ne puisse douter de ses succès, reconnut le grand rouquin balafré. Ca aura au moins servi de faire la lumière sur les propres infidélités de Sky.

Jarvyl retint les portes de l'ascenseur pour son Colonel, poussa sur le bouton de l'étage des Unités d'Intervention.

- Sky a été piégé, tout comme moi, reprit Aldéran. Sauf qu'il n'a rien vu venir et n'a pu éviter de fauter. Les interrogatoires et le procès de Lazaryne révèleront peut-être si elle as utilisé des moyens contraignants pour le duper et parvenir à l'amener dans son lit. Mais maintenant Delly sait que ce n'est pas lui qui a été la chercher et qu'elle l'a retenu sciemment.

- Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ? Lazaryne n'espérait rien de ton aîné !

- Disons que c'était pour elle une répétition générale. Et puis, Lazaryne n'a jamais vécu que pour faire le mal, ça l'a sûrement éclatée de mener Sky et Delly à la rupture.

- Et ça va mieux entre eux ?

- Delly a repris le dialogue. Je pense qu'ils vont tout mettre à plat au cours des prochaines semaines. Ca devrait enfin leur être bénéfique. Si ça évolue bien, il y a des chances pour qu'ils suspendent la procédure de séparation !

- Je l'espère, pour vous tous.

- Merci.

Aldéran sortit le téléphone de sa poche, prit la communication et écouta son interlocuteur, se contentant de quelques murmures d'approbation.

- Des ennuis, Aldie ?

- Alguénor va passer devant le conseil de discipline du pensionnat. Il n'était pas actif dans le trafic de substances illicites, mais il stockait les réserves…

- Tu vas faire un saut là-bas ?

- J'ai beau me gaver de vitamines, autres compléments et énergisants, je n'ai nulle envie de me lancer dans cet aller-retour. Demain, Albior sera à l'appart, sa mère aura intérêt à trouver à l'occuper.

- Il n'a pas école ?

- Une excursion était prévue, mais je l'ai puni.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jarvyl alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'Unité Anaconda, Soreyn ayant apporté les pâtisseries et Jalance les cafés.

- Hier soir, je me suis coupé en préparant le dîner. Il est venu refermer la plaie. Il sait pourtant que notre accord veut qu'il n'utilise pas son don !

- Tu l'as sanctionné pour t'avoir soigné ! ?

- Oui. Il n'a pas apprécié et a piqué une crise de rage assez impressionnante. Il avait à laisser faire la nature. Il doit apprendre à accepter ce qui arrive, même si c'est désagréable pour ceux qu'il aime. Tout le monde ne dispose pas d'un Guérisseur sous le coude pour résoudre les bobos quotidiens, il doit pour sa part demeurer un petit garçon. Il a sauvé sa mère, un jour, il ne doit pas faire plus !

- Vous devriez au contraire profiter de ce cadeau du ciel, protesta Jarvyl. Imagine que tu sois un jour rongé par un mal sans rémission, tu seras ravi d'avoir Albior à portée de main !

Aldéran ricana.

- Si ce jour arrive, Albior aura à accepter cette issue fatale.

- Non, je suis sûr que tu iras le supplier d'intervenir. Les tiens ont encore trop besoin de toi.

- Albior ne peut pas tout guérir, il ne faut pas rêver non plus, conclut Aldéran en prenant son café et sa pâtisserie, s'asseyant pour l'amicale réunion du matin.

* * *

Après quelques mots avec Marina elle-même, Warius avait chaleureusement remercié son interlocuteur roux pour le cadeau miraculeux qui lui avait été fait.

- Je te dois mon bonheur, et ma vie, avait-il dit avant que la communication ne se termine et qu'il ne revienne dans le salon du ranch où était installé son ami borgne et balafré.

Il s'assit face à ce dernier.

- Je sais qu'Aldéran a parfaitement compris mes sentiments, mais il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand Marina a rouvert les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas exprimable mais effectivement parfaitement transmissible. Voir Marina était la plus belle récompense dont Aldéran devait rêver.

Sans bruit, Clio était revenue dans le salon, la longue robe immaculée lui seyant à merveille. Mais pour son compagnon de voyages, elle trahissait chagrin, appréhensions et aussi une compassion absolue.

- Où étais-tu passée ? préféra cependant questionner Albator.

- Toshy me transmettait une communication pendant que Marina et Warius passaient la leur.

- Un souci avec l'_Arcadia _?

- Non, c'est privé, familial…

- Nous vous laissons, firent alors les Zéro.

- Depuis tout ce temps, nous n'avons plus guère de secrets les uns pour les autres. Et après ce qu'Aldie a fait… Nous formons plus que jamais une grande famille ! Je t'écoute, Clio. Karémyne n'a pas fait de rechute et cette Lazaryne n'a pas été libérée ? !

- …

Le pirate s'agita dans son fauteuil, agacé.

- Vas-y, parle, Clio !

- Aldéran va mourir.

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige ne put retenir un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- Oh, ça arrive toutes les cinq minutes. Il n'y a plus rien de surprenant là-dedans ! Et depuis quelques années, même plus besoin de recourir à son Sanctuaire, il a Albior !

Il rit plus franchement, avant de capter la mine réprobatrice de Warius et celle toujours aussi sombre de la Jurassienne.

- Albior n'a rien pu faire pour toi, reprit-elle alors…

- Interdiction paternelle depuis bien des années, et Aldéran avait pris là une sage décision au retour de Kopy. Et si en plus Albior était impuissant, il était inutile de me tourmenter avec mes soucis de santé… Pourquoi as-tu dit ça, au fait ? Quel rapport entre Aldie, Albior et moi ? !

- Sky t'avait expliqué comment tu avais involontairement contaminé Karémyne.

- Albator fit la grimace.

- Oui, très désagréable conversation… J'ai toujours tout fait pour protéger les miens et il m'apprenait que j'avais transmis la mort à la femme de ma vie ! Clio, où veux-tu en venir ? siffla-t-il, la panique montant.

- Tu as aussi infecté Aldie…

- Mais je n'ai jamais touché Aldéran ! protesta-t-il, choqué, en plus.

- C'était l'autre moyen de transmission.

- Quand il a rejoint l'_Arcadia_, blessé, c'est ça ? fit-il en massant machinalement la main qu'il avait à l'époque grattée presque jusqu'aux muscles.

- Mais, Aldie a le sang de Saharya, le Sanctuaire et Albior !

- Il est arrivé à un stade critique en quelques semaines seulement. Cela signifie que l'Arbre de Vie est en bout d'existence aussi et impuissant. Et autant Albior n'a rien pu pour toi ou Karémyne, il ne saura pas davantage aider son père. Crois-moi, Sky a exploré bien des pistes avant de se résoudre à t'affranchir de cette nouvelle.

- J'ai empoisonné ma femme et Aldéran… s'épouvanta Albator. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

- Plus beaucoup.

- Je rentre chez moi !

- Sky t'avait envoyé le _Light_, il est en orbite et nous attend, fit Clio.

- Et pas question que tu y retournes seul, il n'est que normal que je t'accompagne, décréta Warius.

- Je prépare ton bagage, glissa Marina.

* * *

Dans sa cellule de détention préventive, Lazaryne ne pouvait que tourner en rond, totalement désoeuvrée, ne bénéficiant d'aucun privilège ou distraction des prisonniers qui avaient déjà comparu pour la confirmation de leur emprisonnement en vue de leur procès.

Elle ne pouvait donc que ressasser son échec, ses échecs et le fait qu'elle avait été dupée de magistrale façon par ses proies elles-mêmes !

« Je n'ai rien vu venir. J'étais tellement obsédée par mon bel étalon roux… Mais patience, j'ai bien l'intention de prendre un jour ma revanche ! ».

Mais s'interrompant dans ses réflexions, elle considéra avec horreur le sang qui s'écoulait d'entre ses jambes, alors que ce n'était absolument pas la période du mois.


	12. Chapter 12

**15.**

Soreyn tendit une tasse de café à Aldéran, tous deux sur la terrasse du restaurant du centre commercial, leurs épouses en pleine crise de shopping.

- Tu sais que tu as joué une partie absolument insensée, si tu veux mon avis !

- Je ne te le demande pas, mais crois bien que j'étais parfaitement conscient que j'étais constamment sur le fil du rasoir et qu'en mentant sur mes sentiments et mes actions je m'attirais les ressentiments de tous.

- On était du côté d'Ayvanère, ça ne t'a pas déçu ? glissa Soreyn.

- J'étais ravi au contraire.

- Pardon ? !

- Oui, vous étiez tous prêts à la protéger, si nécessaire, et de moi s'il l'avait vraiment fallu. J'avoue que la Division toute proche me mobilise trop pour que j'aie seulement eu le temps de vous remercier d'avoir voulu prendre soin d'elle, et à moi de me remettre sur le droit chemin de la fidélité. J'avouerai à présent que je m'attendais, plus les jours passaient, à ce que l'un de vous me mette son poing dans la gueule ! Encore une semaine, et Sky l'aurait certainement fait afin de me remettre les idées en place !

- Tu prends tout cela assez sereinement, cette histoire terminée, remarqua son ami.

- Elle fait partie du passé, je la chasse lentement de ma mémoire. Je me retrouve avec Ayvi et je profite avec elle de chaque moment. Ah, voilà nos chères moitiés. Je suppose que tu connais le conseil de vieux mariés comme nous : ne pas regarder le décompte de leurs dépenses demain sur le relevé bancaire !

- Et comment !

Ils se levèrent pour les accueillir, fraîches et pimpantes et évidemment ravies d'avoir pillé les boutiques !

Devant du café frais et des petits gâteaux, les deux couples avaient repris leurs discussions.

- Les livreurs des magasins vont donc tout te déposer demain ? s'enquit Soreyn.

- Est-ce une camionnette ou un semi-remorque qui va s'arrêter devant l'immeuble pour apporter tes achats, Ayvi ? gloussa Aldéran.

- Voire un convoi de trucks ! s'amusa Ayvanère. J'ai dû claquer deux mois de salaire en fringues, chaussures, sacs à main et accessoires !

- Mon petit panier percé !

- Tu ironises moins quand je te fais mon défilé de lingeries !

- J'avoue.

De leur côté, Soreyn et sa femme échangeaient également des mots doux, ravis par la sortie, et tout aussi contents de partager ces heures avec des amis.

Soreyn se leva le premier.

- A lundi, Colonel ?

- Evidemment. Inutile de chercher à me joindre, je pars ce samedi soir pour le Manoir.

- C'est bien noté. Je me chargerai des alertes, si nécessaires. Après tout, voilà des semaines que tu ne vas plus sur le terrain.

- Ca reviendra, affirma le grand rouquin balafré, mais dont le regard démentait la certitude.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Et pas uniquement parce que tu as trop de tâches administratives…

Aldéran ne réagit pas, uniquement occupé par Ayvanère qu'il enlaçait et serrait précieusement contre lui.

* * *

Au Manoir, c'étaient deux autres couples qui avaient devisé paisiblement. Si l'un d'eux était solide au possible, l'autre se reconstruisait lentement.

A un signe de tête de Skyrone, Delly prit Ayvanère par le bras.

- Viens me parler de ton après-midi de shopping ! Moi, j'ai tout acheté en ligne, avant de venir ici avec le taxi envoyé par Sky.

Aldéran regarda les deux femmes s'éloigner et se diriger vers la serre où se trouvait déjà Karémyne, s'occupant de ses roses, avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

- Si c'est pour un remontage de bretelles, c'était inutile de faire sortir les filles ! Delly est là, mais il faudra beaucoup de temps avant que vous ne retrouviez des relations moins tendues, moins méfiantes. On aurait fait une réunion de groupe.

Aldéran passa les mains dans ses longues mèches incandescentes.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire, Sky ? Quelque chose qui aurait chagriné ou blessé Ayvi ?

- Lazaryne Séragosse est à l'infirmerie du centre de détention.

- J'espère que c'est bien gardé, sinon elle risque de mettre les bouts, et la connaissant je devine ses cibles prioritaires. Si ce n'était que moi, je m'en ferais moins, mais je refuse toujours qu'elle s'en prenne à Ayvi ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle a perdu son bébé.

- Une fausse couche ! Elle était donc enceinte ?

Aldéran reposa son verre de limonade, a contrario la bouche très sèche.

- Tu n'aurais pas pris ces précautions pour me l'annoncer sans raisons - Delly acceptant de t'aider mais sans doute sans savoir pourquoi, le faisant pour Ayvi… Mon bébé ?

Skyrone approuva de la tête.

- Elle était enceinte de cinq semaines. Oui, elle ne fut pas la seule à qui on a fait une prise de sang après le tir dans la villa de l'île. A toi à ton admission ici alors que tu étais encore dans les vapes, et elle au centre de détention préventive.

- C'est horrible à dire, mais valait mieux cela qu'une mère telle que Lazaryne !

- Possible, Aldie. On ignorera toujours jusqu'à quel point la maternité peut changer une personne. Prends l'exemple de la Magicienne !

- C'est vrai…

- Par contre, c'est la cause de la fausse couche qui est plus révélatrice pour moi, reprit Skyrone. Lazaryne développe la maladie à vitesse expresse. Et se vider de son sang a commencé par expulser d'elle l'embryon qu'elle portait… Elle va mourir, je ne lui donne pas une semaine.

* * *

Comme souvent depuis la sortie de clinique de son cadet roux, Skyrone avait veillé tard à son bureau.

Un clone mémoriel de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ opérationnel depuis le siège de _Skendromme Industry_, lui avait transmis le peu de nouvelles depuis sa dernière connexion, mais lui avait surtout établi une communication avec la Reine des Sylvidres sur Terra IV.

- J'ai épuisé toutes les pistes envisagées, avoua-t-il d'une voix basse, fatiguée. Le traitement maintient actuellement Aldie toujours debout, mais il décline lentement. Il lui devient de plus en plus pénible de soutenir des efforts prolongés, son cœur pompe comme un dingue et ses difficultés à se concentrer vont grandissantes. D'ici trois semaines, je doute qu'il arrive à quitter son lit et il faudra certainement le placer une assistance respiratoire. A partir de là, il ne restera plus que quelques jours.

- Tu ne fais que confirmer ce que je redoutais, soupira Sylvarande, les larmes aux yeux.

Skyrone caressa sa courte barbe d'or roux striée de gris. Il n'osait poser ses questions, lui aussi connaissant les réponses qu'allait lui faire Sylvarande. Il prit une bonne inspiration.

- L'Arbre de Vie ? On en revient à cette première option, qui est la dernière désormais…

- Les feuilles sont tombées, il noircit un peu plus chaque jour qui passe. Il semble déjà mort, renseigna Sylvarande entre deux sanglots. Comment pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour Aldéran alors qu'il n'a même plus assez d'énergie pour lui-même ?

- Le cœur de l'Arbre et celui d'Aldie battent à l'unisson, cela a toujours été ainsi. Là, je dirais même qu'il dépérit plus vite que mon cadet ! Et, sur ce coup le sang de Saharya qui a immunisé Aldéran toutes ces années a fait varier le virus en accélérant un processus qui menait de toute façon à la mort… C'est tragiquement ironique.

Skyrone était demeuré un long moment la tête dans les mains. Une faible lueur d'espoir revint dans ses yeux marron.

- Tu as pu entrer en contact avec Kwendel, avant que l'Arbre ne devienne un véritable fossile ?

- Kwendel est aux abonnés absents, gronda alors Sylvarande en rejetant en arrière sa longue crinière couleur de caramel héritée de son pirate de père. Je ne comprends pas, d'ordinaire, on n'a pas besoin de l'appeler, il rejoignait Aldie de son propre chef ! Et là, alors qu'on aurait besoin des réflexions et des solutions avancées par chacun… A moins qu'il ne cherche de son côté. Mais, je doute qu'il nous laisse ainsi dans l'ignorance et les angoisses. Ou alors, il pressent qu'il n'y a rien à faire et il reste dans son monde idéal.

- Papa n'est toujours pas là, fit alors Skyrone sur le ton de la constatation.

- Notre père n'ira finalement pas à Ragel. Il ne peut que se diriger vers Terra IV.

Skyrone tressaillit.

- Mais, pourquoi ? ! glapit-il.

- Terra IV est le Sanctuaire d'Aldéran. Notre père n'a pu que se souvenir que c'est ici que tout se terminera. Soit Aldéran parviendra à se téléporter dans un sursaut pour implorer malgré tout l'Arbre de Vie de se sacrifier pour lui transmettre ce qui reste d'énergie. Soit c'est son âme qui rejoindra l'Arbre pour fusionner avec lui pour l'éternité.

- J'avais oublié ce dernier point, avoua Skyrone. C'est là que son âme doit demeurer, ne nous laissant que son souvenir… Mais c'est encore bien trop tôt pour que ça se termine ainsi. Il y aura un miracle, c'est obligé !

Sylvarande mit fin à la communication sans mot dire.


	13. Chapter 13

**16.**

Désagréablement impressionné, Aldéran s'était rendu, en compagnie de son aîné, à la morgue du centre de détention préventive.

- Ces odeurs me soulèvent le cœur… se plaignit-il, effectivement blanc comme un linge.

- J'ai beau passer mes journées dans un Labo, entouré de produits chimiques, j'avoue que les émanations qui flottent dans cette atmosphère sont bien désagréables, approuva Skyrone. Mais je pense qu'il est important que tu constates ce que je t'ai appris de tes propres yeux.

Aldéran soupira, la poitrine oppressée, ayant du mal à respirer, et ayant l'impression d'évoluer dans un léger brouillard.

- Pour une fois, je t'aurais cru sur parole, mon affabulateur préféré !

- J'aurais pu demander à Ayvanère de venir, mais ce n'est pas un spectacle pour elle.

- Je devine aisément ce pour quoi nous sommes là. Et je l'aurais tout aussi accepté comme vérité si je l'avais lu.

Un agent pénitentiaire accueillit les deux hommes devant les portes de la morgue, releva leurs identités

- Lequel de vous deux avait porté plainte contre Mlle Séragosse ?

- Moi, au nom de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur, informa Skyrone. Mais j'ai joint mon nom aux leurs vu le préjudice que mon couple avait subi suite aux manipulations de cette femme, sous l'une des identités. Nous sommes donc tous les deux entièrement en droit d'avoir accès à la dépouille.

- Le décès a été prononcé cette nuit à 4h17. Veuillez entrer.

L'agent pénitentiaire s'était approché de l'un des logements de l'immense salle froide, vérifia avec son scan l'identité de la personne qui s'y trouvait. Il ouvrit le battant et tira le chariot.

- Je vous laisse, Messieurs. Je reste juste dehors.

Skyrone contourna le chariot pour se positionner de l'autre côté.

- Je retire le drap ?

- Vas-y, ainsi on pourra sortir d'ici au plus vite !

Skyrone s'exécuta et le corps de Lazaryne leur apparut, blanc, exsangue, les lèvres déchirées et le corps marqués de multiples hématomes ainsi que de plaques noirâtres.

- Elle a perdu du sang par tous les orifices, ses veines et artères ont explosés alors que certains organes se déchiraient, expliqua Skyrone avec autant d'émotion dans la voix et sur le visage qu'un boucher devant la pièce de viande à débiter. Elle a souffert atrocement plus d'une heure durant, ils ont dû l'attacher pour qu'elle ne se mutile pas plus. Les infirmiers de nuit ont dit qu'ils n'oublieraient pas ses cris de sitôt. La procédure judiciaire s'éteint avec son décès, mais au moins nous avons tous la certitude qu'elle ne réclamera pas vengeance.

- Possible que son fantôme le fasse un jour, bredouilla Aldéran.

- Son fantôme ? Nous ne sommes pas dans une tragédie antique, Aldie ! Et bien qu'il s'agisse d'une mort c'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous.

- Je crois que plus jamais je ne me réjouirai d'une mort.

- Aldie, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? s'alarma son aîné.

- Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai la tête qui tourne… laissa échapper Aldéran avant de s'écrouler.

* * *

Albior se serra fort contre son père.

- Je voudrais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, gémit le garçonnet.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire. C'est à nous de trouver une solution.

- Il y en a une ?

- Disons qu'il faut toujours y croire, mon petit cœur. Toutes les expériences passées, toutes ces situations désespérées, obligent à espérer.

- Oncle Sky n'arrête pas de répéter que l'Arbre t'aiderait…

Sur la terrasse de l'aile sud du Manoir, Aldéran qui avait été mis au repos complet profitait du soleil de la fin de la belle saison.

- Il ne reste quasi plus aucune énergie à l'Arbre. Et ce pouvoir est destiné à la protection du Sanctuaire. Je ne peux pas lui prendre ce qui lui reste pour ma vie. D'ailleurs, il est bien possible que ce soit encore insuffisant.

- J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Il faut prendre les choses comme elles viennent, Albior.

- Je t'aime.

Ayvanère vint auprès de son mari et de son fils cadet, repoussa sur le côté le chariot d'assistance respiratoire en cas de crise de détresse, approcha une autre chaise longue et leur tint compagnie.

* * *

Un long moment, la Reine des Sylvidres installée dans la grande colonie de Terra IV, était demeurée face à l'Arbre de Vie qui ne méritait plus du tout ce qualificatif.

L'Arbre n'avait plus que sa structure en bois, ses branches décharnées et quasi misérables autour de son tronc massif et sa colossale silhouette. Il était devenu d'un noir profond. Il était sec au toucher, dur comme du métal.

Le vent agita la longue chevelure couleur de caramel de Sylvarande qui eut un profond soupir.

« Cette fois, c'est la fin, Aldéran. Il ne reste plus qu'un infime espoir. Kwendel… ».

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? siffla une voix furieuse.

- Kwendel, pourquoi est-ce seulement maintenant que tu te manifestes ? ! reprocha vivement Sylvarande. Voilà des semaines que je t'appelle, l'Arbre aussi a voulu t'atteindre quand il était encore puissant.

- J'étais persuadé que vous alliez agir, de façon sensée. Jamais je n'aurais envisagé un seul instant que vous auriez laissé les choses aller si loin ! Déjà Aldéran qui a perdu tout ce temps sans même une visite médicale alors qu'il était épuisé du matin au soir… Mais une fois Aldie HS, vous auriez pu agir en conséquence et mettre un terme à ses souffrances avant qu'il ne se soit enfoncé à ce point. Maintenant, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore temps d'agir.

- Tu aurais pu venir bien plus tôt aussi ! jeta encore Sylvarande, avec virulence.

- Je crois me souvenir que vous êtes nombreux à entourer Aldéran au quotidien. Skyrone et notre père ont suffisamment de bon sens, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas entrepris ce voyage.

De la tête, la Reine des Sylvidres désigna l'Arbre de Vie.

- Trajet inutile. L'Arbre n'a plus d'énergie à transmettre à notre frère.

Kwendel tressaillit.

- Mais, il ne s'est jamais s'agit de transfert de vie de l'Arbre à Aldéran. Vous n'avez donc jamais compris…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a enfin décidé à te pointer ? gronda Sylvarande.

- J'ai perdu l'écho d'Aldéran, avoua alors son ancien jumeau. Ils sont en train de le perdre.

- C'est ce que nous nous sommes évertués à t'apprendre au cours de toutes ces semaines ! glapit encore Sylvarande, poings serrés, furieuse. S'il est trop tard, c'est de ta faute !

- Avoir besoin de l'aide d'un mort pour sauver un vivant. C'est quand un même un plan bien tordu de votre part. Je dirais même que c'est totalement absurde !

- Est-ce que tu vas tenter quelque chose ? questionna Sylvarande, légèrement radoucie.

- Aucun de vous n'a compris la relation véritable entre Aldéran et l'Arbre de Vie de son Sanctuaire… Cela dépasse mon entendement… Et tout indique qu'Aldie ne l'a pas vraiment réalisé non plus, sinon il aurait rappliqué ici ventre à terre quand il était encore conscient !

- Est-ce qu'il est encore temps ? Est-ce qu'il reste une chance à notre frère ? murmura Sylvarande d'une voix tremblante.

- Je préfère ne pas m'avancer sur ce point. Perdre l'écho de son existence, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé et c'est très inquiétant !

Kwendel disparut, laissant Sylvarande avec l'Arbre de Vie noir.


	14. Chapter 14

**17.**

Alguénor fronça les sourcils en n'apercevant que sa mère et Alyénor sur le parking où le bus du pensionnat déposait ses passagers.

- Papa prend toujours son après-midi pour venir me chercher…

- Ton papa ne va pas bien du tout. Je te ramène immédiatement au Manoir, on doit tous être auprès de lui.

- On m'a renvoyé, pour une semaine. Il le sait ?

- Le courrier est arrivé ce matin, par voie postale officielle. Non, il l'ignore.

- Est-ce que c'est grave ? fit encore Alguénor qui n'en menait pas large.

- Très.

Au Manoir, Mielle et trois autres gardiennes s'étaient occupées des trois garçons d'Aldéran et d'Ayvanère. Et si Alyénor et Albior avaient accepté ce qui n'était qu'une maladroite diversion, Alguénor avait refusé de se laisser berner et avait traîné dans les couloirs de l'étage où se trouvaient les appartements des siens.

Ayvanère avait expliqué à ses fils, en présence de la pédopsychiatre le grave état de santé de leur père, mais avait été incapable de prononcer les mots scellant le sort de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Si du haut de ses dix ans, Alyénor avait ressenti des inquiétudes, les réserves que l'on avait faites semblaient l'avoir un peu rassuré aussi et il s'était docilement laissé guider dans les jeux avec les gardiennes. Albior lui avait parfaitement compris, même si les mots lui manquaient pour s'exprimer, il était de cœur avec son père et il demeurait dans la maison de toile, tâchant de se souvenir des prières que son père biologique lui avait apprises.

* * *

Kwendel se matérialisa dans l'antichambre de l'appartement occupé par Aldéran et Ayvanère au Manoir. Si tout semblait normal, l'un des deux salons avait été réservé aux trois équipes de soins qui se relayaient. Et la chambre d'amis avait été entièrement médicalisée, autant en environnement surveillé qu'en un cocon apaisant pour l'esprit.

Mort, fantôme, Kwendel passa entre les infirmiers sans qu'ils réalisent sa présence et il traversa la porte pour rentrer dans la chambre.

La pièce avait beau être de taille respectable, les appareils médicaux l'envahissaient, entourant le lit, écrans et autres lueurs renvoyant les constantes d'Aldéran. Perfusé, intubé, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, il était aussi blanc qu'oreiller et draps. Et en dépit de l'assistance, il semblait avoir le plus grand mal à respirer.

Kwendel acheva sa matérialisation après avoir tout examiné.

- Décidément, les erreurs auront été commises jusqu'au bout, grommela-t-il.

Et ne connaissant rien aux appareillages, il débrancha tout bonnement les prises et tout s'éteignit.

Kwendel esquissa un sourire alors qu'Ayvanère s'était glissée entre les membres de l'équipe médicale qui ne savaient que penser de faire face à une version de vingt ans moins âgée de leur patient, qui venait d'achever d'habiller ce dernier, et dont on ne leur avait pas parlé un instant !

- Sortez ! intima-t-elle. Et toi, Kwendel, c'était bien avant que l'on t'attendait ! Et là, tu es en train de précipiter sa fin… Aldéran ne peut pas se passer de l'assistance respiratoire, glapit-elle alors que le souffle sifflant, grondant et pénible parvenait jusqu'à elle.

- Aldéran est condamné de toute façon. Je l'emmène à l'Arbre de Vie, c'est l'heure. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Les crises de suffocation étaient plus fréquentes, plus longues, le laissant totalement vidé de ses forces. Et tout le reste de son corps le lâchait, jour après jour.

- Ce n'était pas tenable, convint Kwendel.

Ayvanère le fixa un moment.

- Oui, quoi ? ! grogna-t-il.

- S'il n'avait eu un cœur aussi solide, Aldéran ne serait plus de ce monde depuis quelques jours déjà ! Mais bon, même avec un cœur en acier, ce n'était plus possible. On a donc décidé, avec lui, de l'endormir et de l'intuber, pour le soulager un maximum.

- Il savait que… ?

- Oui, il savait parfaitement que c'était un sommeil dont il risquait bien de ne pas se réveiller.

- Je l'emmène à Terra IV.

- Si ça l'avait aidé, il s'y serait rendu depuis longtemps !

- Kwendel, je dois le rebrancher au plus vite ! rugit à son tour Skyrone en déboulant dans la chambre. Ecarte-toi immédiatement.

- Vous avez été incapables de comprendre et de trouver comment l'aider. Je n'ai que très peu de temps. Tilkon !

Le blanc Centaure ailé, apparut à son tour, achevant de rendre la pièce très exiguë en l'envahissant de sa masse de muscles !

- Mais, Kwendel, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? se révoltèrent Ayvanère et Skyrone.

- Je viens de te le dire, à ce qu'il me semble, jeta sèchement Kwendel qui avait posé son ancien jumeau sur le dos du Centaure, y sautant ensuite derrière lui.

- Il va au Sanctuaire, renseigna Ayvanère à l'adresse de Skyrone.

Agissant alors sans que personne n'anticipe, ne devine, Skyrone avait pris son élan et avait bondi sur l'échine de Tilkon qui ne broncha pas sous le poids supplémentaire avant de disparaître.

* * *

Aldéran inanimé entre les bras, cherchant toujours désespérément sa respiration, le corps agité de légères convulsions, le Centaure s'était dirigé vers l'Arbre de Vie noir.

- Ca ne pourra pas marcher, souffla Sylvarande. L'Arbre lui-même est bien trop faible. La faille était dans ton raisonnement lui-même, Kwendel : Aldie et l'Arbre sont liés, et si Aldie se meurt l'Arbre aussi !

- C'est la seule chance qui reste à Aldéran, aboya sauvagement Kwendel.

Tilkon déposa son précieux fardeau entre deux racines, battant des ailes en une prière ou plus vraisemblablement encore pour attirer l'attention de l'Arbre.

Le tronc vibra et un cœur rouge, battant lentement y apparut, en synchronisation parfaite avec le cœur d'Aldéran qui était soudain lui aussi visible à travers sa chemise. L'Arbre émit un véritable rayonnement, attirant à lui le corps inerte d'Aldéran, avant de l'absorber.

- Maintenant, il faut attendre, murmura le Centaure.

- L'Arbre va transmettre son énergie à Aldie ? questionna Skyrone.

- Non, pas du tout.

- C'est l'ultime sursaut d'un Sanctuaire et de son Gardien : quand leurs étincelles de vie sont sur le point de complètement s'éteindre, ils doivent fusionner, accéder à leur cœur secret d'énergie et libérer leurs véritables puissances – un corps humain ne le supporterait pas, sauf s'il fait partie intégrante du Sanctuaire, expliqua Kwendel. Ils vont donc fusionner et s'auto-régénérer – enfin, j'espère… Devoir attendre le dernier instant est tellement risqué mais obligé… !


	15. Chapter 15

**18.**

A l'arrivée de l'_Arcadia_ et de son capitaine, Kwendel avait immédiatement quitté la Colonie Sylvidres, incapable de seulement songer que celui qui l'avait tué se trouvait dans son environnement immédiat.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Skyrone au soir du débarquement de son père. Kwendel songe sûrement à te faire subir certains sévices à sa façon, et je n'ignore pas qu'il excelle dans ces activités, mais il adore Aldéran de façon inconditionnelle ! Hors, si tu as abattu Kwendel, c'est son cœur qui bat dans la poitrine d'Aldie ! Il devrait vous mettre tous les deux dans le panier de son ire !

- Comment veux-tu que j'aie idée de ce qui se passe dans la caboche de ce serial killer ! ? Je n'ai jamais compris le fonctionnement d'Aldéran et pourtant je l'ai vu grandir, tandis que Kwendel a dû survivre seul dès l'adolescence, ce qui a complètement éradiqué l'essence du Bien en lui.

- Ce Bien est néanmoins revenu quand Aldéran et lui ont séjourné au Purgatoire de Lacrysis, remarqua Sylvarande en apportant jus de fruits et tourte aux légumes. Kwendel a pu trouver la paix ensuite dans son monde idéal, la mémoire effacée. Mais il l'a retrouvée au contact de celui qui était alors devenu son ancien jumeau. Quelque part, il a dû se sentir complet à nouveau, le Bien en lui est remonté, l'a emporté même, et Kwendel file un coup de main à Aldie dès que l'occasion se présente !

- Mais Aldéran assure de son côté qu'être auprès de Kwendel ne lui apporte pas plus d'équilibre que lorsqu'il était persuadé de le savoir au Sanctuaire de Lacrysis pour l'éternité, remarqua le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- C'est assez, normal, à ce qu'il me semble, reprit la Reine des Sylvidres. Bien qu'il se soit comporté en ado et jeune adulte écorché vif, se cherchant lui-même quelque part des prétextes de mal être, des raisons de tous ses délits, Aldéran avait sa famille, un environnement privilégié et justement des bases solides auxquelles se raccrocher, ce qui lui permettait de se livrer à tous les débordements qui lui passaient par la tête ! Kwendel n'avait rien de tout cela. Sa vie s'est résumée jusqu'à sa mort à l'orphelinat, la rue et les tueries.

- C'est moi qui l'ai tué, marmonna Albator. Normal qu'il m'en veuille un peu, grinça-t-il. Son jumeau n'était pour rien dans l'histoire, à l'époque. A-t-il dit combien de temps cela allait durer avant que l'Arbre ne nous rende Aldie ?

Skyrone fit la grimace mais ne dit rien.

- Sky ! intima son père. Réponds !

- Kwendel a dit que l'Arbre ramènerait Aldie, quel que soit le résultat.

- D'accord… Donc, le récupérer ne nous donnera pas nécessairement le droit de nous réjouir. Il faudra attendre le verdict de Yul. Je retourne sur l'_Arcadia_. Sky ?

- Je préfère attendre ici. Aldie peut revenir à tout moment et il faudra effectivement quelqu'un pour estimer son état.

- La Colonie compte d'excellentes doctoresses ! releva Sylvarande, assez vexée tandis que son père quittait les lieux.

* * *

Demeuré près de l'Arbre de Vie, le Centaure couché dans l'herbe, Kwendel était insensible au froid de la nuit, appréciant néanmoins la beauté des étoiles au-dessus de lui.

Il se releva et s'approcha du tronc, le contact quasi métallique désagréable sous la paume, l'écorce durcie à l'extrême toujours d'un noir de suie.

- Le noir a beau être la couleur de mon maléfique frère, pour une fois cela n'a rien à voir avec lui ! Ce sont les ténèbres de la mort, tout simplement. Je ne perçois absolument rien, et toi ?

- Pas le moindre frémissement de l'énergie fabuleuse qui d'ordinaire baigne Terra IV, répondit Tilkon dont la queue s'agitait lentement. Quoi qu'il se passe là-dedans, ou plutôt à la frontière des deux mondes, il n'en transparaît rien dans notre réalité.

Kwendel revint s'allonger contre le corps animal, chaud et puissant.

Aldéran n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver, ignorant si son corps était bien réel ou si c'était uniquement son âme qui divaguait, hésitant entre sombrer totalement ou revenir vers la lumière.

Cela n'avait de toute façon guère d'importance, il était incapable de la moindre action et si ses sens fonctionnaient, son cerveau était incapable de comprendre et d'analyser l'environnement par ailleurs assez immatériel et flou dans lequel il flottait, comme il avait dû être isolé et protégé dans le ventre de sa génitrice.

Un symbole apparut, en spirale, noir lui aussi, familier.

« Albior, tu es là, c'est toi qui me protèges à présent. Oui, tu me rappelles que je ne serai plus jamais seul, et ça fait des années que ma famille, toute ma famille, est là pour moi. ».

Rasséréné, il ferma les yeux et continua de se laisser porter par les illusions.

**19.**

Clio cessa de jouer, les doigts effleurant les cordes de sa harpe sans plus les pincer.

- Clio ! protesta Albator, refusant de céder à la panique mais désagréablement impressionné par la réaction de son amie.

Elle soupira.

- Clio ? insista-t-il.

- Rien. J'avais cru frémir à l'écho de l'âme d'Aldéran, mais ce n'était qu'une influence parasite. Ce n'était pas lui. Désolée, je jouais quoi encore ?

- L'Ode Jurassienne 197.

- C'est vrai. Je suis un peu distraite. Et toi, tu devrais être sur le sol de Terra IV !

- Quoi, à camper sous tente tout près de ce noir Arbre de métal ? ironisa-t-il. Tu crois que c'est encore de l'âge de mes os ?

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la raison… Tu reconnais et, quelque part, tu es fier aussi de la Reine qu'est ta fille Sylvidre. Mais elles demeureront toujours pour toi le peuple que tu as combattu, dont tu as préservé la Terre cette planète poubelle et quasi morte désormais. Ton cœur penche vers Sylvarande, mais ta fichue raison te fait te défier de ses sœurs, de ses sujettes. Pourtant, je doute qu'elles soient les adversaires.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est étrange. J'ai de drôles de sensations… Un autre fantôme du passé. Un souvenir proche, très privé, enfoui et même refoulé, je dirais. Mais je ne peux être plus claire car je ne vois rien de mieux. Désolée, répéta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'avouerai sans te surprendre que le futur ne présente aucun intérêt pour moi. Il n'y a que ce présent qui importe à mon regard. Fusionner avec le cœur même de son Sanctuaire, Aldéran n'a jamais été aussi loin, il ignorait bien évidemment que c'était possible – en tout cas, autrement qu'en passant de vie à trépas, de façon classique si je puis dire. Deux étincelles pour relancer un brasier, c'est bien peu faible, même au niveau surnaturel ! Aldéran a beau être du signe astral du phœnix, ce n'est pas suffisamment symbolique pour le faire, à nouveau, revenir du monde entre la vie et la mort.

- Tu te raccroches néanmoins à tous ces signes, glissa la Jurassienne.

- Evidemment ! Aldéran est mon enfant, celui qui a le plus fait saigner mon cœur et qui lui est pourtant le plus cher ! Aldéran est le pilier de toute la famille, celle dont il est issu et celle qu'il a fondée. Il est précieux, fragile, et ce en dépit de la surpuissance qui dort en lui. Combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer ! ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra.

- Merci, Clio, tu es d'un précieux réconfort ! grinça Albator avant de se lever pour se diriger vers sa chambre et en verrouiller la porte.

Clio fit vibrer une corde de sa harpe.

« Je crains au contraire que ce ne soit très rapide… ».

* * *

Skyrone leva les yeux sur la Reine des Sylvidres qui glissait des bracelets à ses poignets, fermait le sautoir derrière sa nuque et posait la tiare surmontée d'une étoile sur sa tête.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois ma grande sœur. J'avais dit, un jour, que tu étais en perpétuelle mutation, que tu oscillais entre ta part végétale et ta part humaine… Est-ce que tu as eu une graine récemment ?

- Elle a encore flétri…

- Tu es trop humaine. Il te faudra un donneur de notre espèce, ou approchante.

Sylvarande esquissa un sourire alors que Skyrone se boostait avec le café local, étonnamment bien plus fort que celui qu'il dégustait d'ordinaire.

- Je l'ai évoqué, je m'en souviens.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Et ce jour là, si tu avais vu la tête d'Aldéran ! Il a cru que j'envisageais de me servir de lui pour procréer !

- Ca ne m'étonne absolument pas de ce cerveau tordu. Il m'a aussi raconté, pour la rivalité entre Synomarielle et toi. Ce ne sera pas nécessairement ta graine, la prochaine Reine.

- Oh, ça aucune importance, sourit Sylvarande. Je veux juste avoir ma fille !

- Cinquante-trois ans, ce n'est guère prudent, remarqua machinalement Skyrone.

Sylvarande rit franchement.

- Cinquante-trois années de temps humain. A échelle de vie Sylvidre, je suis presque une adolescente ! J'ai toute la vie devant moi et je veux tenir le corps replet du bébé issu du bourgeon entre mes bras.

- Je comprends, fit Skyrone, presque tendrement.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent alors leur premier sourire complice depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Peu après le petit déjeuner – fruits, céréales biologiques, lait de chèvre, œufs frais pondus, légumes grillés – Skyrone avait reposé le téléphone après l'appel de son père.

- Il revient pour la journée.

- Il doit être auprès de l'Arbre, près d'Aldéran, c'est physique ! C'est normal, fit Sylvarande.

- Au fait, merci pour la viande grillée. Je vous sais végétariennes, c'était une attention prévenante, j'ai apprécié.

- Nous élevons du petit bétail, ce n'est pas uniquement pour les produits que nous en tirons : poules, chèvres, cochons nains, bœufs semi sauvages.

Albator revenant dans la maison de la Reine des Sylvidres, tous s'apprêtèrent à une nouvelle journée d'attente.

Depuis au-delà de la ligne d'horizon, une colonne de lumière s'était élevée, faisant bondir sur leurs pieds Albator, Skyrone et Sylvarande.

- Il faut aller à l'Arbre de Vie !

* * *

Tilkon les ayant déposés à quelques pas de l'Arbre auprès duquel se trouvait toujours Kwendel, le trio hésita à s'approcher, distinguant une forme allongée sous un drap noir.

Skyrone prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança jusqu'à la racine où le corps reposait. Il souleva ce qui tenait du linceul, le cœur battant, ne sachant s'il allait découvrir la vie ou la mort.


	16. Chapter 16

**20.**

« Je connais cet endroit… Peut-être pas cette pièce, mais la texture de ces murs m'est familière… Qui donc m'a amené sur Terra IV ? En si peu de temps, ce n'est pas possible. Et Sky ne me donnait pas autant de jours de sursis quand ils m'ont endormi… ».

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Albator.

- Sylvarande est demeurée à ton chevet depuis qu'on t'a ramené de l'Arbre. Elle m'a dit que tu te réveillais.

- Je ne pensais pas rouvrir jamais les yeux, avoua Aldéran en se redressant dans le lit, son père glissant des oreillers dans son dos.

- Kwendel t'a sauvé.

- Nous sommes bien dans la maison de Sylvarande ? Je reconnaîtrais ces crêpis entre mille !

- Oui. Yul t'a fait passer un bilan complet. Tu es en parfaite santé.

- Il a dû le faire sur l'_Arcadia_. Pourquoi il m'a renvoyé sur le sol de Terra IV ?

- Il a pensé que cet environnement serait plus apaisant que celui médicalisé de l'infirmerie.

- Yul avait raison. Sylvarande et ses sœurs dégagent des ondes de sérénité.

- J'y suis parfaitement insensible, remarqua le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Ca ne m'étonne absolument pas ! sourit Aldéran. Je peux avoir des vêtements ? J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et je meurs de faim !

- Toujours le sens des priorités, toi ! se réjouit son père.

- Mais je dois d'abord être en tenue décente pour parler aux miens.

Mais en fin d'après-midi, Albator souriait déjà beaucoup moins.

- Tu me pardonneras, Aldéran ?

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna sincèrement ce dernier.

- De t'avoir infecté ? Déjà, contaminer Karémyne a été une torture mentale inimaginable. Mais d'avoir mêlé nos sangs a failli te coûter la vie. Tu peux le dire : tout est de ma faute. A cause de moi, Ayvi et tes gamins ont été à un cheveu de devoir vivre sans toi.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ? ricana Aldéran.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla son père.

- Tu ne m'as donc pas infecté de façon volontaire, remarqua le grand rouquin balafré. Je ne peux donc t'en vouloir. Contrairement à Kwendel qui te reprochera sa mort durant toute l'éternité !

- Je sais. Mais je n'hésiterais pas un instant à le refaire. Sans compter qu'à l'époque, j'ai débarrassé la société d'un des pires serials killers qui existe !

- Tu n'as jamais reçu de médaille pour tes services à l'humanité. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que ça changera !

- Toujours prêt à remonter le moral des autres, mon garçon.

- Je suis une perle.

- Tu as pu parler longuement à Ayvi et aux gamins ? reprit Albator.

- Oui. Ils attendaient cet appel avec impatience depuis que Sky leur avait dit que l'Arbre m'avait rendu vivant. J'ai hâte de les retrouver.

- Tu y vas d'un claquement de doigts ?

- Le plus vite sera effectivement le mieux. Au fait, Sky t'a appris aussi que le nectar des Sirènes faisait produire des anticorps à Karémyne ? Elle et toi pouvez reprendre une vie normale, tu ne la contamineras plus jamais.

- Ce fut un soulagement quand il me l'a dit. Je n'envisageais vraiment pas de devoir vivre avec elle en redoutant chaque geste, quasiment ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Parce que tu vas retourner bourlinguer dans ta chère mer d'étoiles au lieu d'aller faire des galipettes !

- Galipettes puis les voyages ! rectifia Albator. Bon retour chez toi, Aldie.

- Tu ramènes Sky et mon _Light_ à Ragel ?

- Nous te suivrons à quelques jours d'intervalle.

Aldéran se mit debout.

- Je dois parler à Kwendel.

* * *

L'ancien jumeau d'Aldéran était assis à califourchon sur une des racines de l'Arbre de Vie qui avait retrouvé sa splendeur lumineuse et vibrante, plus immense que jamais.

- Je crois que les miens t'ont maudit de ne pas avoir répondu à leurs appels, mais moi je ne peux que te remercier !

- J'ai expliqué les raisons de mon silence. C'est eux qui auraient dû te conduire à l'Arbre, au dernier moment !

- Mais comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ? Même moi, j'ignorais pour cette fusion de nos cœurs !

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas aguerris au surnaturel, reconnut Kwendel. Mais, avec ou sans moi, Tilkon serait venu te chercher.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Ce fut toi, releva-t-il.

- C'est important ? s'étonna Kwendel.

- Très ! Merci, Kwendel.

Et les deux frères échangèrent une chaleureuse accolade.

* * *

Ayvanère s'approcha de la banquette-balançoire sur laquelle se trouvait son mari, bien emmitouflé dans un pull à col roulé écarlate vu la fraîcheur qui s'était installée en quelques jours.

- Tu as fini par persuader Karémyne de te le tricoter !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père fait une fixation de rejet sur ce modèle, mais la fièvre tricoteuse de Karémyne remplit bien mes étagères pour les périodes de grands froids.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, posant la tête sur son épaule.

- On dirait que tout rentre dans l'ordre, ce n'est pas trop tôt, murmura-t-elle lui caressant tendrement le cou du bout de ses ongles en un geste complice entre eux.

- Mes parents vont bien, Warius a retrouvé sa femme, je suis hors de danger et les gamins semblent avoir repris une vie plus équilibrée. Alguénor a promis de s'en tenir à de bonnes résolutions et Albior a répété brider les dons en lui.

- Tu es heureux ?

- Au possible ! On apprécie d'autant plus son foyer quand on a failli le perdre.

- Lazaryne… soupira Ayvanère. Enfin, ce n'était même pas son vrai nom ! En réalité, elle avait raison, je n'ai absolument rien su d'elle, et ce depuis le tout début. Je sais que nous avions tout planifié, autant que possible, mais elle ne s'était pas lancée dans cette histoire sans un espoir…

- Tu crois que j'aurais pu lui céder de façon réellement volontaire ? sursauta Aldéran. Tu penses que j'aurais pu trahir ce que j'ai de plus sacré : ma famille, pour un plan cul ?

- Tu demeures un homme. Et même Sky est tombé dans ce piège…

- Je ne te serai pas infidèle, gronda-t-il. Je t'en ai fait le serment quand nous nous sommes mariés, à deux reprises. Tu es ma femme, la seule, pour toute notre vie. Tout comme Skyrone et Delly vont le comprendre au bout de leur thérapie conjugale.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont sauvés, eux aussi ?

- Oui. Même si Lazaryne n'a fait aucun aveu, même s'il n'y aura jamais de procès et donc d'explications de tous ses plans destructeurs, Delly a accepté le fait que son mari n'avait été qu'un jouet pour celle qu'elle avait prise pour sa rivale. Sky l'a trompée, mais il ne l'a pas vraiment fait contre elle, par lassitude de leur couple, ou toutes les autres raisons que l'on peut envisager. Sky est fragile et pur, et donc on peut se servir de lui tellement facilement ! C'était la victime toute désignée.

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Skyrone est aussi doté d'un courage à toute épreuve, il vient encore de le prouver en accompagnant Kwendel et Tilkon. Pourtant, il ignorait si les pouvoirs des Sanctuaires de Lacrysis et du mien le protègeraient de la téléportation jusqu'à l'Arbre de Vie. Mon grand frère est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je l'aime inconditionnellement.

- Plus que moi ? gloussa Ayvanère.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comparable, s'amusa son époux. Cela reste de l'amour familial, mais il y a ma famille passée et les gamins et toi êtes mon futur. Alguénor sera bientôt un adolescent, ses crises seront plus violentes, il n'a pas fini de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Oui, ce sera un ado, et il a de qui tenir ! rappela Ayvanère.

Aldéran pinça le bout du nez de sa femme.

- Quoi, le temps est venu pour moi de dire : c'est de ma faute ? !

- Je le crains, mon grand rouquin balafré !

- Misère, rien ne me sera donc épargné au cours de mes vies !

- Je le crains. On parle souvent d'hérédité, mais ta lignée est vraiment très représentative ! Je me demande ce qu'était ton père dans sa jeunesse…

- Un chaud lapin et un connard, ça me semble logique ! Tout ça pour finir, comme moi, avec sa petite famille, ses escapades spatiales, et une poisse de première !

- Moi, j'ai le chaud lapin, j'adore !

Aldéran serra Ayvanère contre lui.

- Ma lapinette !

Après avoir réinstallé Alyénor et Albior dans leurs chambres, les deux garçons accaparés par exploration du GalactoNet et console de jeux, Aldéran et Ayvanère s'était retrouvés dans la cuisine, Ungold sautillant autour d'eux puisque lors de préparatifs, il y avait toujours des « déchets » qui tombaient dans sa gueule.

Aldéran finit de récupérer la viande sur l'épaule d'agneau et jeta l'os vers le molosse qui attrapa au vol son cadeau et alla le ronger consciencieusement dans son panier.

Ayvanère vint avec son plat d'oignons débités.

- Et tout dans la marmite à mijoter ! conclut le grand rouquin balafré avant d'ajouter les herbes à la préparation et que son épouse pose le couvercle. Maintenant, nous avons tout ce temps rien que pour nous !

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et, quelques instant plus tard, Ungold eut la tentation de protester contre les bruits et gémissements venant du canapé qui dérangeaient son rongement d'os mais, habitué, il eut comme un soupir et dû sans doute regretter de n'avoir que des pattes et donc incapable de se boucher les oreilles !


	17. Chapter 17

**21.**

De la housse, Aldéran sortit la veste rouge, les pantalons blancs, ouvrit l'étui où se trouvaient les écussons de son grade et retira d'un des tiroirs de son dressing une paire de mocassins noirs et vernis.

Il s'habilla lentement, soigneusement, rejoint peu après par une Ayvanère en tailleur gris sombre, les jambes gainées de dentelle noire, qui lui tapota les joues d'une eau de toilette aux senteurs fraîches et un peu florales.

- Tu es magnifique, mon bel étalon !

- J'aime t'entendre le dire.

- Quoi « magnifique » ou « bel étalon » ?

- Les deux bien sûr, s'amusa-t-il alors qu'elle lui nouait sa cravate avant qu'il ne ferme sa veste mi-longue et ne serre la ceinture à sa taille.

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, reprit le fer à lisser pour donner à ses mèches un mouvement régulier et se tira la langue au final.

- C'est parti pour la Division Sectorielle. C'est la réunion à l'AL-99 avec les autres Colonels… Ca passe ou ça casse !

- Ca passera. Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.

- Les gamins ?

- Alyénor s'occupe d'Albior, bien qu'Albior se débrouille seul pour s'apprêter mais il adore se faire dorloter. Ils viendront prendre le petit déjeuner dès que nous les appellerons. Je vais tout griller en cuisine. Vas sortir Ungold, et rapporte les brioches et le craquelin.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier. J'adore…

- … le craquelin !

Ayvanère éclata de rire.

- Au moins, avec toi, Aldie, je n'ai pas à avoir la basique inquiétude de toute épouse : tu ne vas pas prétendre sortir chercher des cigarettes et ne jamais revenir ! Tu as trop envie d'une couche indécente de confiture sur les tranches de craquelin !

- Toi, tu me connais trop, mon beau petit perroquet.

- Je t'aime, c'est différent.

Aldéran prenant la laisse, Ungold piaffant devant la porte ravi de la promenade que cela annonçait, Ayvanère rappela à leurs fils de bien se laver derrière les oreilles et de ne pas froisser leurs vêtements dès la matinée.

Aldéran ouvrit la porte du tout-terrain immaculé à sa femme, avant de se mettre au volant.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir en être, ma mie ?

- C'est important pour toi, mon cœur, donc ça l'est pour moi, assura-t-elle. Je sais que les Colonels des Bureaux se sont rendus aux arguments de Kendeler et de Séragosse. Mais, ils peuvent toujours se rebeller ! Je sais que je n'ai aucune autorité, mais je tiens à être auprès de toi.

- Merci.

Son mari se glissant dans l'intense circulation du matin, Ayvanère se pressa à nouveau contre lui, confiante, paisible, fermant les yeux.

* * *

Assisté de son Agent de Liaison, Kycham Kendeler, le Colonel de l'AL-99 avait officiellement exposé à ceux des Bureaux désormais sous sa juridiction, la nouvelle hiérarchisation de la Division Sectorielle.

- … Et donc, je vous enjoins à poursuivre vos activités et actions en autonomie. Mais, pour chaque opération, vous aurez à en référer au Service d'Assistance Administratif. Bien sûr, selon besoin, j'aurai à vous mobiliser pour des opérations multi-coordonnées. Je ne vous contraindrai pas, mais je suis votre supérieur direct et j'ai toute autorité, le moment venu. A présent, je vous laisse, vous dirigez parfaitement vos unités, j'apprécie, et nous avons à devenir plus performants encore face à la montée en puissance de nos adversaires dans la violence. Merci, Mesdames, Messieurs.

Aldéran revint vers le micro.

- Je serai à votre écoute, si besoin est. Mais ne me cassez pas les bonbons, d'accord ? !

La Colonel du DK-12 leva la main et Kycham braqua vers elle son stylo de lumière.

- Je vous écoute, fit Aldéran.

- Vous jurez nous laisser diriger nos Bureaux, Colonel Skendromme ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter ! L'AL-99 centralisera tout, donc moi. Vous agirez au quotidien, mais je ne laisserai rien passer, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui, Colonel Skendromme.

* * *

Au soir, toutes les tensions apaisées, Aldéran et Ayvanère avaient concocté le menu préféré de leurs fils.

- Je dois encore te dire que je t'aime ? sourit Ayvanère.

- Oui, toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps ! approuva Aldéran.

Après s'être tendrement enlacés, ils retrouvèrent enfin la complicité de leurs corps.

FIN


End file.
